Repressions of Letting Go Rewritten
by SinortiaDanzer
Summary: This is my re-write. If you have already read the orginal this is just a fixed virsion. This is what we see between what we see.
1. Wondering

_Ok hopefully this works crosses fingers

* * *

_

**Wondering**

As the game of golf was over the people began to head back to wherever they had come from. The ones who had made bets collected their winnings. Jack stayed back to help Charlie and Hurley pack up the golf clubs. Kate of course stayed behind waiting for Jack. But her mind was not on him. Her thoughts were of Sawyer. She hadn't seen him with the others when they collected what they had won, but looking around she didn't see him waiting around either.

Looking towards beach all she saw were the few heading back and no Sawyer. She knew he wouldn't be heading back with the people to the caves, but her eyes wondered over to the diminishing outline of those heading that way. Still no Sawyer. Wondering where he was she sat down in the grass facing the way the beach staring at the out line of the trees.

She knew he had probably backed out on his bet. The water had been too hot for him. Typical Sawyer. She guessed just joining the group was too much for him. He couldn't stand helping someone out without something in return. It probably irked him to be needed for once. When he knew deep down they were cursing him under their breaths as he walked up on the little party.

Sitting there quiet with her thoughts she looked up Charlie walked past her clubs in hand. She looked up and back to see Jack and Hurley were finally ready to leave. She stood up as Jack walked towards her.

"You ready?" He asked with a deep outburst of breath. Kate nodded her head as she looked after Hurley heading down the hill to the start of the jungle trees. As she looked back she again searched for Sawyer.

"You ok?" She heard Jack's voice question. She looked back to him.

"Yeah." She simply answered.

"Ok. Just making sure. You looked a little worried about something." Jack said as they walked down the hill after the others.

They all remained quiet as they headed to the caves. The jungle air was moist around the four of them. Sounds of exotic birds and humming insects had become nature to them as they walked along the moist dirt ground. Kate's mind was still questioning of Sawyer as Jack worried of her thoughts. The other two remained quiet ahead of them only whispering comments back and forth about ways to improve the game. Maybe adding another hole or sand trap. Neither of them noticed the anxiety of the two behind them.

Kate's mind was away so far that she didn't notice Jack's constant stares. He looked over at her every few minutes to see if she would give him a look back. Letting him know she aware of reality. After a while he began to worry.

"Hey you guys. I left something back at the course." Jack announced. Even Kate stopped and turned to Jack.

"What?" Charlie asked in a sort of whiney tone.

"I left my…watch." Jack stuttered as he quickly slipped his watch off his wrist into his back pocket

"Dude can we get it tomorrow? I really don't wanna lug this stuff back and forth all night." Hurley complained as he pulled the bag of clubs higher over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Anyways a watch is bloody useless on this island." Charlie reminded as he looked above him to see a bright blue bird fly over his head.

Jack watched the others looked along with Charlie as he realized that his plan wasn't working. But he wouldn't give up that easy.

"You guys can go on to the caves and me and Kate will quickly head back." Jack blurted out. The three looked down to him. By now no one not even Kate wondered why he always picked her to go along with him on some treasure hunt. With him it didn't really bother her to go into the middle of the jungle.

"Well you guy have fun and try not to get eating by some monster in the night." Charlie warned as he him and Hurley started on again.

"Don't worry. It ain't night yet." Jack joked as he watched the two walk off into the distant.

Kate turned and started back towards the golf course. She kept walking until she noticed Jack wasn't following. Turning around she saw him standing there watching her.

"You coming?' She asked with a nervous laugh at the thought of him watching her. He walked slowly up to her as she turned and started walking again. Before she got far she felt his hand on her arm stopping her. She turned around and looked up at him. He had that look of concern on his face.

"I didn't forget my watch." He confessed.

"Then why did you tell Charlie and Hurley that you…" She trailed off suddenly confused about the situation.

"Are you really ok?" He asked. "I'm fine Jack." She replied. He pulled away, but still questioned her with that look.

He seemed dissatisfied with her answer.

"Really?" He asked again.

"Yes Jack. Really I'm fine. Why am I worrying you so much?' She asked back. His face turned uneasy.

"Well you have just been really distant and quiet. That's all." he replied knowing he saw an entrance deeper to her problems then being quiet.

"Well this island doesn't make good for conversation." She said as she turned and again started walking towards the course. She again stopped as she realized Jack wasn't walking with her.

She turned to him. He stood there staring after her again. She slowly walked up to him.

"Jack you need to stop worrying about me. I am a big girl and I can take care of my self." She warned looking him strait in the eyes. He looked down to the ground with a nervous laugh.

"Ok." He replied with a smile. A smile soon came to her face still knowing he could never stop worrying about every body.

The two stood there for a while as a comforting silence came over the two. Although comforting it didn't last long.

"Am I interrupting something?" An irritating voice rang through both their ears. Both tried hard not to roll their eyes as they turned to face him.

"What do you want Sawyer?" Jack questioned with an obvious hint of annoyance in his voice. That all too familiar smile grew on Sawyer's lips as Kate and Jack could only imagine the thoughts in his head.

"Just wanna borrow Freckles here for a minute." He replied, as his eyes looked Kate slowly up and down.

Kate could feel the heat of his eyes running up and down her body. She glanced slowly over to him as she knew his mind was wondering. Jack could see her unwillingness to go with Sawyer.

"Why do you want to borrow her?' He asked slowly looking away from Kate.

"Just wanna talk to her cowboy." Sawyer said with no hint of any attitude. Jack looked back to Kate for her reaction, which he didn't expect. She walked over to Sawyer under the protective eye of the good doctor.

Sawyer saw this as a threat to not being able to get Kate away from him.

"Don't worry Doc. I won't kiss her behind your back or anything." Sawyer said with that well-known evil smirk. Jack turned in disgust.

"You know where I'll be if you need me Kate." Jack offered. Kate acknowledged him with a whisper as he headed off. Sawyer mumbled to himself as Kate stood for a second watching after Jack. Turning she followed Sawyer.

They seemed to be off towards the beach as Sawyer led the way. He still muttered something to himself.

"He treats me like the criminal when he's the one torturing people." Sawyer yelled hoping Jack could hear him.

Kate rolled her eyes at his attitude. She didn't care who was the criminal or not seeing how she was the only one legally committed to being one. She wanted to know what he wanted her for.

"Sawyer what do you want." She asked with an exhale as she stopped in her tracks. Sawyer turned around with that evil smile once again.

"Well Freckles like I said I have a lot of answers to that question. But by the looks of you I don't think you wanna hear the number one on my list." He laughed.

"What do you want to talk about?" She quickly put in making sure he didn't tell her.

He took along stare at her before turning away. Kate kept a close eye on him as he pulled something from his pocket. Turning he held his hand out to her. She looked down to see two bottles of sunscreen.

"What are you giving me this for?" She asked looked back up to him.

"Your cowboy got it in the hole." He said as he again offered it to her.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who needs it. Why didn't you give it to Jack?' She questioned.

"Cause I trust you more then I do him. Plus don't think he'd take it from me." Sawyer answered still holding it out to her.

Kate was struck by what he said. "He trusted her?" The words played over and over in her mind as she reached out for it. She was half expecting him to let her to have it and half expected him to grab her and pull her towards him. But he gave it up willingly. He dropped his hand to his side as he turned around and headed on. She looked down at her hand seeing the two tubes of sunscreen.

"What about the flash light?" She asked.

"Back at my tent. Couldn't carry it in my pocket. Too much space occupied." He said without turning. Not being able to see his face she could still see that smirk.

Both remained quiet as they headed on to the beach. Sawyer had lit a cigarette occupying his mouth, but Kate didn't let her guard down for some rude comment to come slurring out. Sawyer seemed content leading her on. He was tired of the other way around. Within minutes they were to the clearing and on the beach.

Sawyer's tent could clearly be seen over the rocky hill and down the sandy path. Kate stayed quiet as she followed him. She wasn't going to provoke the snake. She looked over the beach at the people who had become aware of the two and slowly turned away. Kate noticed and looked away as she came under the protective blue tarp.

Sawyer seemed to pretend that she wasn't there as he wondered around. Looking through his findings he found a suitcase. Flipping back the top he searched through some clothes. Picking out a short sleeve black t-shirt he put it on his bed. Wrapping his arms around his waist he pulled the one he currently wore over his head.

Kate looked away as he dropped it to the ground. Picking up the other shirt he looked over to see her gazing nervously out at the water. For a moment he thought she was actually staring at something. Following her eyes he saw it was just the ocean. He knew it made her nervous to be around him.

Pulling the shirt over his head he turned his back to her.

"You know it ain't a crime to look at me sweetheart." He said as he looked devilishly over his shoulder. Kate's eyes slowly wondered over to him. She noticed the bandage around his arm. His other shirt had covered it up and with this one you could plainly see it. It seemed as though he was trying to make her feel guilty about what happened. Remind her of something he though she helped cause.

"Where's the flash light?" She asked bluntly turning him down. His face fell as he pointed to his bed. There it sat amongst his blankets. Walking over under his glare she wasn't gonna let it get to her. She was used to it.

Constantly staring at her whenever she walked past him. Bending over she picked it up and headed out of the tent. Without comment, but not without stare.

The sun was going down over the water and created a brilliant spread of colors over the sky. With the bright purples and light pinks, watching one could almost forget they were stranded on some crazy island. Not Kate. She never let that reminder go away.

Sitting in the sand away from the camp she looked away from the water and the sunset. She saw all the people sitting amongst her. The people that were praying for the boat on the horizon. She knew deep down that it was a small chance for rescue. Jack was right they needed to learn how to survive.

Looking at them she noticed the fire was growing small and the pile of firewood even smaller. She knew she was the only one since Sayid left that had the guts to go into the jungle and cut firewood.

Getting up she walked over to camp and past Shannon who had taken the sunscreen to new levels of tanning. She pulled herself up off the towel at her brother's request to be part of the group. Kate just gave a warm hearted smile as they looked up at her passing by.

Walking over to the pile of useful materials and things Sawyer hadn't got his grabby hands on Kate rummaged through it. Putting the blankets and the pillows aside she picked up the axe and headed up the hill towards Sawyer's tent. She was gonna try as hard as she could to bypass him and just keep walking to the jungle. Getting to the top of the hill she saw him out of the corner of her eye. She quickly looked over to see him sitting in his chair as usual reading his book.

She wondered why he always read that book. Feeling her gaze he looked up. She felt weak as his eyes burned into her. He gave her a little wink, causing her to squirm. Looking away she still felt his eyes. He wasn't going to give up seeing how she looked first. She just pretended not to notice as she headed on past the trees away from his eyes.


	2. Needing Release

**

* * *

Needing a Release**

Walking into the small area where they found the best wood she saw some was already cut down from the trees. All she needed was to cut it down into smaller pieces and bundle it up. Putting three long branches in front of her she picked up the axe and swung it the ground as hard as she could. Closing her eyes as it hit the ground she hoped it hit the wood. Opening her eyes she had seen that she missed the wood and hit the ground.

"I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." She groaned as she single a branch out. Raising the axe again she tightened her grip around the middle of the handle. So tight her knuckles were white.

Tension had built up in her. Not from just one thing, but everything. The past days. The past months. Even the past year had gotten to her. It was all building up at that point. She needed a release. Even though islands were thought to be a getaway this one wasn't gonna let her have that peace she needed. Inhaling slowly she thrust the axe down hard against the wood. Looking down she had cut it in half.

Sighing in a slight tension relief, it still wasn't enough. Just a breath. Picking up another piece of wood she put it in front of her. Raising the axe she looked over to her left seeing something out of the corner of her eye. A figure walking amongst the brush towards her.

She could tell who it was, with the black t-shirt and dirty blonde hair. The cigarette snug between his lips. Turning she saw the bandage on his arm that reminded her of what happened every time she saw it.

He stopped and seemed to be looking her way. Could he see her? His eyes seemed fixed on her. Did he follow her up here just to taunt her? Pulling the cigarette out of his mouth he threw to the ground.

Putting it out with his foot as he walked away. Her eyes were fixed on him as he walked out of her sight. What had he been doing there? She questioned herself.

Trying to push it from her mind as she did everything, she went back to the wood. She wanted to forget about Sawyer. She wanted to forget about that smug grin on his face.

She wanted to forget about the kiss. She wanted to forget about that day and everything that happened for no reason. She wanted to forget about everything that had happened to her. She wanted to start new on that island like Jack had said. Seemed easy. Just sit there on the beach and stare out onto the horizon and make life new. Well it wasn't as easy as it seemed.

Putting more wood on the ground she raised the axe yet again. Chopping the wood in half. Putting another in front of her she chopped some more and more and more until exhaustion took her. Putting the axe head to the ground she rested her elbow on the end of the handle. She looked over to the pile of wood and saw she had much more to go.

"Dammit." She cursed under her breath as she bent down to pick up another branch. Swinging the axe back behind her head she swung it down even harder to the wood. Shattering it into many pieces.

She stood there starring at the wood. In some why that piece of wood felt like her past. It was shattered into many pieces that cut her in the dark.

"Angry?" A gentle voice woke her from her trance. She quickly turned around to face it. Jack stood there arms folded to his chest. Kate gave a weak smile as she turned back to the wood. She picked the axe up once again.

"What he do?" Jack questioned stopping her swing mid-air. She knew whom he was talking about. "Nothing." She replied with her back still turned.

"Come on Kate. He had to have done something. I've never seen this tense." He exclaimed.

"He didn't do anything.' She repeated swinging the axe down on the wood.

"Kate." He wined trying to get her to tell him. She stopped what she was doing and looked back at him. That look was all she needed to give to get him to back off.

Backing down he looked to the ground in shame.

"I told you not worry about me Jack." She said sitting down on a tree stump. He stood silent knowing she was right.

"Well what'd he want?" He asked.

"To give me the sunscreen and flashlight." She replied.

"Why didn't he give it up at the end of the game?" Jack questioned. Kate remained quiet. She didn't know if she should tell him the real reason or make up something.

"He had the stuff in his tent.' She said taking the easy way. Jack seemed to understand, but he felt like a piece was missing. Still he didn't wanna ask questions seeing how as how he had hit a bit of a rough patch with her.

He sat there quiet just watching her chop the wood. He had nowhere else to go. Nothing else to do seeing how golf was done for the day and everyone at the caves were well. He just enjoyed the silent company, as did she. Just the feeling of knowing someone was there was comforting.

Better then feeling alone like both did most of the time. Jack was always surrounded by people, yet always felt alone. They shared that. They could be surrounded by many people, but still feel like they were in a room alone. They needed that one person who felt the same.

Kate thought that was how Sawyer felt. He had screwed over so many people and pushed everyone he loved away. If he had ever loved anyone. He always seemed to look as if her were alone. That was because he chooses to be. He actually distanced himself physically from the world.

Every night when Kate starred into the fire questioning the day she would look up and see him sitting there in his chair watching the others. Alone. This seemed to be the reason they all butted heads. Kate more then Jack wanted to be alone emotionally and Sawyer just wanted to be alone. Truth was he didn't want to he forced himself to.

After the wood was cut Jack helped Kate gather it up and carry back to the beach. Still silence pushed them to say something to end it. Walking out onto the trail that led them to the beach the silence was broken.

"So what do you miss most?" Jack asked out of the blue.

"What?" Kate asked with a curious look.

"What do you miss most from normal life?" He asked again.

"Nothing really." She said looking away towards the water like she always did.

"Come on there has to be something. Chocolate, French fries, nice warm bed." His words turned to drone as her mind wondered. What did she miss?

Her life before this was a prison cell. Sitting in an eight by ten hollowed out concrete box. Spending lonely days and even colder nights away from life. Did she miss that compared to this? A tropical island in the middle of nowhere, with something haunted the many unknown places.

Seemed somewhat better then an empty cell. But before that life didn't seem much better. The screams in the night and constant running from her fears. Seemed like something she'd want to forget rather then remember.

In her own world of thought she slowly walked along side Jack who still waited for an answer.

"Kate?" He questioned. She looked to him. He had that look of worry again. He tried hard to hide it, but it couldn't stay away forever. She stopped him before he asked.

"Just trying to think of what I miss." She blurted out.

"It can't be that hard." He assumed.

"Well it is." She replied barely above a whisper. Jack understood what it meant. He didn't understand why he knew, but he did.

"So what do you miss?" Kate asked.

"Umm let's see. There's steak with whipped mashed potatoes, chocolate chip cookies, and hotdogs." He listed off.

"That's all food." Kate laughed wondering how long of list he could've made.

"Well the boar just ain't doing it for me." Jack smiled catching one peak out from her lips. He said no more feeling good that he had eased her up a bit. It was just a crack in her shell, but she'd have to break free from it on her own.

Coming to the clearing of the sand their conversation of food had engorged their wildest desires.

"Banana pudding." Kate smiled.

"Banana pudding! That was one of the most disgusting things I've ever heard of." Jack announced loudly enough for even the quietest predators could hear.

Sawyer sat in the seat he always sat in the same doorway of the makeshift tent book in hand. Hearing the conversation he couldn't help but look up.

"Well you know that whole thing with the spinach and the mashed potatoes was worse. I mean. Ok I can't even comprehend that." Kate shot back as she looked over to see the looming Sawyer watching her again.

"But you gotta think about this. People put gravy on spinach and people put gravy on potatoes. So it only seems natural that the two be put together." Jack explained as he started to go on about more disgusting food combinations.

Kate was hardly listening. She was trying to, but the grating stare from Sawyer pulled her attention away. She never directly looked over at him, but her eyes peaked over off and on to see if his eyes were still on her. And they were. He didn't even seem to look down at his book. His eyes just followed her as if she were the prey and he the hunter. She fell weak as she turned back to Jack. By his time his voice had stopped and he looked in front of him as he walked.

"Sorry what were you saying?' Kate apologized. Turning to her he seemed to know what was going on, but hid it with a slight smile.

"It was nothing." He brushed off looking away again. Kate nodded her head in acceptance as she gazed out to the sunset.

Trying hard to ignore Sawyer's impending stare off.

They carried the wood to the fire. It had become a small blaze not even big enough to cook marshmallows. Starting it again Jack quickly checked how Shannon was doing. She seemed quite fine and back to shooting down Boone. After that Jack followed Kate unconsciously to her stuff.

Not far from the other's but far enough to keep it private. Kate squatted down and began going through her backpack. Jack stood over her trying to figure out what she was doing. As she got up he looked away.

Away was the wrong place to look. Sawyer was coming down the hill just as he looked over. Sawyer didn't want to play in his game and simply looked away.

"Here." Kate's voice beckoned. Jack looked down. She held out a flashlight to him. Kate could see by his questioning stare he was confused.

"You need it more in the caves more then we need it out here." Kate offered.

"It's darker out here." Jack said as his eyes wondered over to Sawyer, but quickly returned to hers.

She saw how he tried to pass it off and it didn't work. She knew what he was talking about.

She sighed at his stubbornness.

"Fine.' She said putting the flashlight back in her backpack. Sitting down Jack did the same. She waited for him to say something. Like he always did to break tension.

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked not disappointing her. His words seemed more like a pick up line then a question. But there was no movie theaters or restaurants to go to. So it just passed off.

"Sitting here at the tribal council as usual looking into the fire." Kate smiled sarcastically. She again waited for his response.

"Why don't you come back to the caves tonight." He asked. There it was. He never disappointed her.

This time it did seem more like a pick up line. One he knew never worked on her.

She looked him strait in the eyes.

"I'm fine here." She replied. He was shut down. He really had hoped she would come to the caves with him. And the others. He hated her being alone out on the beach. Especially with him.

"Well ok." Jack sighed as he got up. He had a somewhat sad puppy face as he looked down at her.

"Goodnight Kate." He said walking off.

"Goodnight." She responded as she watched him walk away. She turned back feeling bad about letting him go like that.

Trying not to dwell on it she got up and walked over to the rest of the group around the fire.

Night came quickly over the island. And as Kate said she sat around the fire with the others looking into the fire. She didn't know what the others thought about as they looking into the flames, but she thought of life. She dwelled of every thought that came into her head.

Some she pushed out quickly and some she sat there for what seemed like hours thinking about it. It was still only early evening as she looked up to see most of the others had fallen asleep. At least those around the fire had. Some lonely soul wondered the shore. Focusing on them she seemed to be mesmerized by the way they just stood there. Staring out into the black ocean motionless.

As they turned she knew who it was. She seemed to always catch herself staring at some unknown being and it always turning out to be him. As he headed back up her eyes wondered back down to the flames. Questioning yet another thought. Why did she always seem to be attracted to Sawyer? Not in an emotion away. Just some how everyday on that island she bumped into him one way or another many times a day.

Maybe it wasn't her doing it. Maybe Sawyer was the one attracted to her. Hell they slept no more then twenty feet away from each other. It was just coincidence. She pushed it from her main thought leaving it to still itch at the back of her mind. Why was she always attracted to him?

She sat there thoughtless for a while as she just stared at the fire. Her mind clear of anything and everything. Just hypnotized by the swooning flames. Then a sudden feeling that she wasn't alone roused her to look up. Doing so she was confronted by Sawyer sitting on the log next to her.

"How long have you been sitting there?' She asked taken back.

"Couple minutes." He sighed.

"What do you see in that?" He asked motioning to the fire. She looked back to it.

"Thought. Fears of a past life looming in front of me." She said letting a lot out. More then she wanted.

"Damn that's deep." Sawyer said with no hint of trying to be smart. She looked back at him with an angry glare.

"Hey did you hear any sarcasm on my voice?" He asked trying to defend himself. She looked away knowing he was right.

"That's what I thought." He shot back.

"Why are you over here Sawyer?" She asked not even looking away form the flames.

"Being part of the group like you said." He smiled in satisfaction that he was actually doing something he was told to do.

"Doesn't work when the group is asleep." She reminded him.

His smile slowly faded.

"You aren't." He commented. She looked back at him not knowing whether he was coming on to her or just pointing out the fact that she was awake. She couldn't tell without the smile.

"Well I'm heading that way too." She said as she crawled down resting her head on the log she was sitting on. She pulled a cover over her body that Jack had given to her as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." He said as he looked over her. She tried all she could to fall asleep, but nothing helped. She didn't know why. She usually could barely wait to lie down before she was out. Maybe it was the thought of knowing Sawyer was less the two feet from her? Most likely watching her. Not being able to settle she opened her eyes.

Looking up Sawyer still sat there. Staring the same way she did into the fire. She knew he couldn't see her watching, but he could probably feel it. Her eyes wondered back down to the fire as she stared into it long into the night.


	3. Finding Release in the Wrong Place

**

* * *

Finding Release in the Wrong Place**

The night was long. She had dozed on and off all night as she stared into the flames. She was so out of it she didn't know whether Sawyer was there or not. It didn't matter to her. She just wanted to sleep. Slowly her body eased up and her eyes floated shut. Sleep. It felt good to just be asleep and let her body rest. She needed it after the long day and slowly deteriorating night.

It seemed only a short while before she was awoken again. But it wasn't the fact that she was woken. It was the fact of what woke her. Feeling a gentle touch rub against her cheek her eyes slowly fluttered open. Looking up Jack sat above her. Very close to her. He had calmly pulled his hand back as a smile came to face.

"Jack?' She questioned as she sat up.

"Just checking on you." He replied. She looked confused. Why had he come out here in the middle of the night? Why had he been rubbing her cheek?  
It confused her.

"Well I am gonna head back." He said starting to get up to leave.

"Alone. In the middle of the night?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll be ok. Got a flashlight." He explained.

She felt reassured that he could at least see in the dark. But what about what ever was out there? And why was he leaving so soon without explaining himself further? She stared up at him wanting to say stay, but that would just be like him asking her to go with him to the caves. And she knew what the answer would be.

"Goodnight Kate.' He whispered as he leaned in. His lips tenderly touched her cheek before he pulled back. Her hand came up to her face as if to guard the kiss. She watched him as he quickly got up and headed off into the night. Never looking back at her.

Sleep was a small chance now. She wasn't even gonna try. To many things had just happened. She was confused. But what was she gonna do till sunrise? How was she gonna last through the day with no sleep? She looked around the beach and around the fire. Everyone was asleep. Sawyer had obviously been gone for several hours. Then she spotted the water. She always seemed to look at it when she needed an answer. Maybe a little swim would clear her mind. Calm her down. It did seem like a good idea.

Getting up she looked cautiously around at everyone and everything. Making sure not to wake them she headed off to find a secluded area. But where could she go? It really didn't matter to her at this point she just wanted to swim.

Walking down the shore she kept going until her she was in the middle of the surf. She stood there for a while letting the water bury her feet in the sand. She just stood there staring out into the water again. This time she wasn't questioning anything. Just staring up at the stars. They seemed so beautiful twinkling in the sky. This was as close to peace as she could get.

"Water too cold?" A voice came from behind her. Jumping nearly out of her skin she turned around. Sawyer stood behind her with that smug grin on his face.

She couldn't believe after the day she had and the night that was still pushing her Sawyer was standing there ruining her moment of peace. She simply nodded her head as she turned back to the stars. Looking up at them the significance was gone knowing he stood right behind her.

"Then why ain't you swimming?" He asked as he came up long side of her. She didn't even acknowledge him.

"Don't tell me you walked all this way to the water to stare at the stars sweetheart." He laughed.

"Maybe I did." She shot back at him. He backed down. "Gesse." He sighed as he turned away from her.

He still stood next to her. Looking at the same stars she did. It aggravated her that he wouldn't leave. She saw him quickly discard his clothes out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't know bout you. But a midnight swim sounds good right now." He proclaimed as his clothes made a puddle at the bottom of his feet. She closed her eyes trying to get him out of her head. All she asked for was some quiet and she couldn't even get that.

Opening her eyes he stood in front of her. Only in boxers.

"What?" She asked trying as hard as she could not to sound rude.

"Why don't you come in with me?" He asked.

"Why?' She questioned folding her arms.

"It'll be fun." He smiled. She rolled her eyes thinking of what awful thought was bubbling in his mind.

"Sawyer it this isn't gonna work." She began.

"Just come on. Freckles." He begged. She looked away trying not to let him get the best of her.

"I promise I won't try anything ok." He said putting his hands up. She looked over to him. She knew he wouldn't give up till he got his way and she'd never get back her quiet moment.

Sighing she headed towards the water. Slowly she pulled her shirt over her head throwing it to the ground. She wasn't about to look at Sawyer knowing he had some lust filled smile on his face. Pulling down her pants she let them puddle in the sand next to her shirt and the towel she had picked up. She headed out into the water silently behind Sawyer.

The water was a slightly warmer then she had expected it to be. Seeing how it was night she thought it to be chilly. As they walked farther and farther out into the water it came higher and higher up on her body. Splashing against her skin. It felt good to be surround by something so cooling. It felt just like a bath. Floating there she looked back up at the stars. Getting lost in them once again she forgot about Sawyer standing next to her.

"This is what I'm talking about." His voice came from behind her.

She didn't notice his words. She barely noticed him wadding next to her.

"Come here." Was as she heard as she felt her self being pulled out of the water and into Sawyer's arms. Bringing her self to realize where she was she looked up to see his face so close to hers. She looked timidly into his eyes. He said nothing to earn her as he swiftly kissed her lips. Finally brought back into the real world she pulled back.

"I thought you said you won't try anything?" She asked.

"Well I lied." He smiled. She looked away form him. "Didn't see you trying to stop me either." He pointed out.

He was right. She hadn't stopped him. She was kinda out at the moment, but she still could've reacted. Just like she could've stopped Jack from kissing her on the cheek. Even thought it was less harmful then this. She still could've stopped them. But she did. Did she want this too happen? She looked back to Sawyer.

"Well?' He asked. She said nothing. Sawyer obviously saw it as an opportunity kissing her again. This time Kate's sense worked. He tasted of cigarettes and his lips were chapped as they pressed against her. She regained her breath as he moved away. His lips surfaced on her neck sending chills up her spine. Opening her eyes she looked towards the beach.

She was surprised at what she saw. Jack stood in the sand only feet from the surf. Watching her. Watching her and Sawyer. With his arms around and her hands laying limp on his back. Letting him kiss her. She had no clue what look he had on her face, but she knew it wasn't smile. A lump formed in her throat as she held back tears. It quickly plummeted into her stomach as he turned and walked away. Closed her eyes as much began to become a blur to her as Sawyer's lips roamed her body and his hand wondered south.

Top of Form


	4. Letting it Out

**

* * *

Letting It Out**

Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest. Quickly opening her eyes she woke form her sleep. She sat up as the images of the night before flashed in her mind. Jack waking her with a gentle touch to her cheek. The kiss he gave her as he left. Sawyer. Her and him swimming in the water and Jack watching from shore. Him turning away. Had he seen her with him? Of course he did. Otherwise he wouldn't have turned away. But what had she done with Sawyer? She remembered the kiss, but after that it was a blur.

Suddenly she looked around. She sat in the same place were she had falling asleep the night before. After whatever they had progressed to Sawyer must have carried her to this exact place. With that theory there were still flaws. Touching her hair she felt it dry and crisp as if she had sat in the sun for hours since the swim, but it was nearly noon. Even know the sun on the beach was strong it wasn't capable of drying her hair out within a few hours.

She also noticed that her clothes weren't the least bit damp. Far from it. So if her hair and clothes were dry and she couldn't even remember the rest of the night it could have only been one thing. A dream. Kate felt relieve that it was only that. She knew deep down she would never let Sawyer kiss her. She was so glad that she didn't have to face Sawyer that morning and talk about something she had done the night before. Or worse explain her actions to Jack. It would've been heartbreaking.

Placing her head in her hands she took in deep breaths of ease.

"Morning Freckles." That voice greeted her. She slowly looked over brushing her hand over her face. She was wrong about one thing about the dream. Facing Sawyer. She always had to face him. She let his greeting slide of her shoulder as her rested her head in her arms as they rest against her bent knees.

"Something wrong?" He asked in a sort of bother tone.

" No." She moaned.

"Just a long night." She smiled meekly turning he face towards him.

"Yeah…" He began as if to know something about why. Kate's stomach sank. Maybe last night wasn't a dream.

"You were tossing and turning all night. So bad wouldn't let me go to sleep" He gingerly laughed.

"Why?" She asked.

"Guess I was worried about you or something." He said not being able to quite look her in the eyes.

"Oh." She whispered as it became hard for her not to smile.

She couldn't believe that he was worried bout her. After that it became very quiet and awkward between them.

"Well I'm gonna get up out of here before good ole' Saint Jack comes checking up on you." Sawyer announced as he got up.

"Check on me?" Kate questioned picking her head up.

"Yeah he was walking round here last night. He leaned over and checked on you." Sawyer explained walking off. This struck Kate. In her dream Jack checked up on her. What if that part actually happened? What if she didn't dream it?

She didn't want to confront this now. All she wanted to do was clam down and relax before anyone got up. Since Jack of course hadn't shown up yet like he always did she had some time. Getting up she headed to the surf. Carefully stretching out her body. Making it to her destination she slowly sat down in the sand making herself comfortable. As she looked about onto the horizon she began to think back to her past.

A Year Ago

_Kate stood in front of a mirror prepping her self. She stood in a luxurious penthouse. Furnished with the finest furniture and trimmings. She had the life. Everything she wanted at he call. Looking into the mirror she felt beautiful. With her designer dress surrounded by all beautiful things. _

_She nearly jumped with excitement as she heard the door open. Pretending not to notice she hid her smile as she watched her fiancé walk over to her through the mirror. He was a talk handsome man of about 6feet. He had short brown hair that was buzzed nearly to his scalp. His chiseled face was covered with light stubble. He looked absolutely gorges in an all-back Armani suit as he walked up behind her._

_It was terribly hard to keep her smile away as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her towards him. "You look positively amazing." He whispered with his British accent in her ear. She had no words as she looked through the mirror into his eyes. She was too in love with the moment to spoil it with words. "Are you ready yet?" He asked as he turned her around. "Not yet. Just have to do my hair." She replied. "And not with out this." He said pulling a velvet box out form behind his back. _

_Slowly taking it form him she opened it. Inside sat a beautiful diamond necklace. She was taken back. "Jack…" She began with a lost for words. "You like?" He asked. As if he needed to. "Yeah." She nodded. A smile came to his face at the satisfaction of putting a smile o her face. "I'll go put it on as soon as I finish my hair." She announced as she headed to the bathroom. "Go and hurry up. The limo is waiting for us." He reminded after her._

_Getting dressed and putting on her necklace she headed out for a night on the town with Jack. They headed to a charity event for the city museum. They weren't well known among anybody. But rich enough to get whatever they wanted. But the night ended short for Kate. Having to catch a flight that night for Australia she left Jack and headed home. _

_Her friend Susan, who she had known since she was young came over to help her get ready. "Kate your leaving jack alone for two weeks while you're in Australia?" Susan asked putting some clothes in a suitcase. "Yeah. Why?' Kate question as she tucked a piece of her shoulder length hair that had come undone for, it's bun behind her ear. "Well because you know men-' "And I know Jack." Kate pointed out. "I sure hope so." Susan sighed. Kate stared at her friend wondering why she would even accuse the man she loved of something so hurtful._

_As all was packed up Susan drove Kate to the airport. Parking the car and getting out she walked her to entrance. "You have a good time." Susan said as she wrapped her arms around Kate. "I will." Kate smiled as she pulled away. She stood there for a second before she turned around and headed inside. Quickly before she forgot she turned back around. "Susan." She called. Susan turned around. "Here. Give this to Jack." Kate instructed as she handed Susan a sealed envelope. "I will." Susan smiled. "Thanks.' Kate said as she hugged her friend one last time before letting go and heading into the building._

_Kate pushed everything out of her head as she walked through the airport. This was going to be a happy trip. She wasn't going to worry about what Susan had said about Jack. But it still lurked in the back of her mind as she headed to her destination. Through the security and the searching she finally made it to her gate. An hour and a half too early. Not wanting to head through security again she decided to just sit and wait._

_She sat the whole time watching out the window as plane landed and took off. Looking up at the clock it was a little over 10 minutes till they started boarding. Suddenly he phone began to ring. Taking it out of her pocket it was Susan. "Hello?" Kate answered. "Hi." Susan said in a very sullen voice. "What's wrong? You sound upset." Kate questioned. "I went to give Jack your letter." Susan began. Kate began to worry. There was something wrong with Jack. "Yeah." Kate encouraged her. "I went upstairs and…' She started again as her voice became teary. Kate's heart began to pound in her chest. "He was… Um in bed with another woman.' Susan got out as she sniffed back her tears. _

_Kate could not believe it. It had to be some joke Susan was pulling on her. "You're joking. Right?" Kate asked with sorrow in her voice. "No sweetie. I wish I were." Susan reassured her. Kate was in shock. Dropping the phone her lap she went out of reality. The man she loved was cheating on her. They were supposed to get married and now she had nothing. What was she to do? "Kate. Kate. Kate." She heard over and over again as she sat there life less._

Kate sat staring at the water as tears formed in her eyes. "Kate.' She heard again form behind her. She jerked around to see Jack standing behind her.

"Are you ok?" He asked with a gentle laugh. She simply nodded her head as she looked back to the horizon. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him sit beside her. She didn't look over.

"So you checked up on me last night." Kate put out trying to make conversation. Jack didn't know how she knew. He could've guessed and probably got it right.

"Yeah. I was checking on Shannon. The nights seem to be the worse for her. And I saw you were kinda restless. So I looked over to check on you.' He explained look over to her.

He saw a tear roll down her and began to worry.

"Kate." He began slowly. "What's wrong?" He asked calmly hoping she wouldn't turn him down. She looked over to him.

"You've been out of it for the last day or so. You've barely slept or eaten and now your having nightmares. There has to be something on your mind that's bothering you." He put in plain words.

"Nothings wrong Jack." She insisted looking back to the water. "Then what were you thinking about so hard that it took me four time to get you away from it?" He asked.

Looking over at him she knew he wasn't going to give up.

"My past." She whispered. He suddenly felt strange. Knowing that cause her so much grieve ate at him.

"Tell me Kate. Maybe it will make you feel better to tell someone." He begged her.

"You really wanna know Jack?" She asked. He nodded his head in assurance. She sighed as she looked away.

"About a year ago I was engaged. We were so happy and I couldn't wait to get married. I was so in love." She began as Jack could already hear the tears in her voice.

"What was his name?" He asked. "Jack." He heard her whisper.

This hit Jack. Her ex had the same last name as him.

"The day I headed to Australia I had went to some event with him and then I headed off. I had my friend give him a letter from me. And uh…" She stopped. He saw a single tear run down her cheek. He began to feel bad that he brought it up.

"She found him in bed with another girl.' Kate said softly before she nearly broke into tears. Jack couldn't stand to see her like this. He just acted. He gently took her into his arms holding her close.

"Shh." He whispered as he thought about what she said. He had no idea something like that caused her so much grieve. But he wondered if the reason she was with the Marshall had anything to do with this. Had she done something to this guy?

He didn't let it bother him as he held her in his arms. She just sobbed uncontrollably as he ran his hand through her hair trying to clam her. It took a while before she even moved. Pulling back she looked up to Jack. He seemed only to feel sorry for her now. She felt closer to him. Drawn in to him. She looked up into eyes becoming lost in them. Looking to his lips she leaned in, as did he. She tenderly touched her lips to his kissing him. Spreading her lips over his she felt weird but comforted. With his arm still wrapped around her she felt protection.

His lips were soft as they played over hers. This was the release she had needed. She had nothing in her mind in that moment, but Jack. Feeling a cool breeze wash over her she pulled back unwillingly. Looking up into his eyes she saw affection, as he wanted her to be happy. Tears began to sting her eyes again.

"It's ok." Jack whispered as he kissed her forehead. She slowly eased herself in his arms as she rested her head on his shoulder. Sitting there she just wanted it all to go away.

Sitting there for a while the two realized they had other things to do.

"Well I got things to do." Kate smiled as she got up.

"Me too." Jack said as he followed.

"Look Kate. Don't let it bother you. You deserve better. Right now we're all starting over." He said ending his statement not knowing what to say. She looked to him with a smile. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you.' She whispered with a smile as she walked away.

Heading up the beach she walked around picking up everyone's water bottle. She got the oddest looks from some people. She knew it was most likely because of what had just happen. Brushing it of she headed up to Sawyer's tent. Walking over to the doorway she saw him standing there with his back turned. She decided it best to make herself know before entering.

"Knock knock." She said. Sawyer turned around as she waved a bottle in the air letting him know why she was there.

"Freckles. Just who I wanted to see." He said with a smile. "Really?' Kate questioned with a laugh.

She felt so different after she had let go out on the beach. Sawyer's comments really didn't affect her.

"You seem in a better mood." He hinted as he hand her his bottles. "Yeah." She replied squatting down to out them in her backpack.

"So saw your little display of affection with the doc on the beach.' He blurted out. There it was. She knew he had been hinting at something. She just rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"So was he good?" He asked. She sighed. "What do you mean Sawyer?" She asked as if she had to explain anything to him.

"As me?" He questioned in that cocky tone.

She turned to him.

"Why do you care?" She asked. "Just wanted to know if he knocked your socks off." He answered.

"What like you did?' She asked wondering where he thought he was going with this.

"Well wasn't exactly watching you with a telescope, but just didn't see the same lust filled reaction you gave me." He explained with that smile completely gone. She still saw the greed he was getting out of it.

"Sawyer you are so egotistical I don't know where to begin." She said as she turned around and headed out of the tent.


	5. Breaking Points

**Breaking Points**

He of course headed after her not near finished with the conversation.

"You have no clue about me there sweetheart." He yelled out after her.

"I know that you're wrong about some crazy thing you saw between us." She said quickly turning around.

"I know something. You liked me more then you liked Jackass." He said. She stared at him for a while.

"Why does anything I do with him bother you so much?" She questioned. "So what if I kissed him. So what if I kissed you. If I remember correctly we're on some weird island and we weren't keeping score. So leave me alone' She threw in his face. He gave her a look of disgust.

"I know girls like you. Think they have the men wrapped around their fingers and with one snap they do whatever you want. Well not me." He nearly yelled trying to piss her off.

She held back tears, as she knew he was totally wrong. She didn't know why he insisted that they keep up the conversation that was getting either nowhere.

"You know what Sawyer. You think you know me, but you have no idea." She proclaimed as she turned away and walked off. Of course Sawyer wasn't one to give up. If he wasn't right he wanted to find out why not.

Following closely behind he could tell she wasn't in the mood for this cat and mouse game.

"Then what are you?" He questioned. Kate stopped in her tracks with him nearly bumping into her.

"Sawyer I am really not in the mood for this right now." She whispered as she continued on. Sawyer stood in his place.

"And you called me egotistical." He breathed through his teeth. She quickly turned around.

"How am I egotistical?" She questioned him. She never broke eye contact with him as he walked up to her. His eyes seemed full with rage. He wasn't the one that needed to be mad. She was the one having her character questioned.

Sawyer stared her hard and long in the eyes. She wasn't about to back down. He looked away with a laugh before he answered.

"You just can't admit that you can resist me." He said in a low raspy voice. "Yeah and what makes you sure of that?" She questioned with fierceness on her breath as she stood strong front of him.

"If you could resist me you would've walk away along time from now and never came back." He pointed out as their stare became intense. Knowing her next move was risky she took the chance.

Without another word she turned around and started to walk off. Not letting her off that easy Sawyer went after her. Wrapping his hand around her wrist he turned her around. Pulling her back to him she saw the shock on her face. Her breath was short as she searched his face for some clue to what he had up his sleeve. Before she could react his lips were inching their way to hers. They lightly brushed her lips as she slightly eased up in his arms.

Her mind flooded with images of the day they tortured him. When she kissed him that day it was to get him to talk. Then it was useless. This time she was being forced to. His hand grasped hard onto her arm not wanting to let go. Standing there as he kissed her all she wanted to do was pull away. With enough force she swiftly pulled back trying to regain her composure. Sawyer let go of her arm letting blood to freely flow back to her hand. She looked up at him in shock as she wiped her lips. Did he think he could his way with her? There was no way she'd let him. Raising her hand she went slap him, not before he grabbed her arm again pulling her back to him.

His breath beat down on her chest as he eyes stared furiously into hers.

"See Freckles" He began as he tightened his grip on her.

"You can't resist me." He smiled. She tried hard to pull away from him, but his grip was too strong.

"Sawyer let go of me." She begged pulling at his arm. His look that he gave her scared her. She had no clue what he was capable of doing. Their gaze with each other was intense as their eyes questioned each other.

"Sawyer let go.' She demanded as she tried hard to break free.

"What's going on here?' A voice asked from behind Kate.

Both of them looked to the voice. Locke stood there cleaning his knife. The look on Kate's face was of plead. She wanted away from him. The two still remained quiet.

"Is there a problem?" Locke asked with a curious look. Kate looked back to Sawyer to see what he was going to do.

"No problem here." Sawyer replied letting go of her wrist. She immediately cover it with her other hand as she walked off. Locke stared her down before his stare turned quickly to Sawyer who had guilty written all over his face.

"So what were you actually doing with Ms. Kate?" Lock questioned walking up to Sawyer. Sawyer's face was of disgust.

"Ain't none of your business.' Sawyer spit as he headed off.

"Well you better not lay another hand on her or I'll make it my business." Locke warned as he emphasized the knife in his hand. Sawyer eyes wondered down to it before he turned away.

Kate held back her tears as she walked quickly to the caves. She was completely at her own that she didn't notice Charlie coming towards her. She just kept walking at a feverish pace.

"Kate?" He called after her now following after her. She didn't hear him.

"Kate?" He called again. He walked up along side her trying to get her attention. He saw the tears and stopped letting her go on as they reached the edge of the caves. Something was wrong with her.

Rushing her way past everyone she didn't acknowledge any of them as she headed strait for the water. Claire saw her and started to get up. Once she saw her pass she sat back down. She saw what Charlie saw. She sat silent as she watched her walk away. She didn't look away till Charlie came up to her.

"Charlie what's wrong with Kate?" She questioned looking up to Charlie.

"Don't know. I tried to talk to her, but she acted as if I wasn't there." Charlie expressed.

"Maybe you should get Jack.' Claire suggested as she looked away from Charlie and back to Kate.

'Yeah." Charlie agreed as he slowly headed to find Jack.

Kate stood quietly over the pond as she saw her reflection in the water. She looked miserable. Wiping her face she bent down and started going through her backpack. Charlie had wonder off looking for Jack. Before he set foot out of the area Jack came walking towards him.

"Hey Charlie." Jack greeted him.

"Hi." Charlie said barley above a whisper.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked sensing something was wrong.

"Uhh." Charlie went off as he looked over to Kate. Jack's eyes wondered over to her. She sat on the edge of the pond motionless.

"What?" Jack questioned more fiercely.

"Well I don't know what's wrong that's the bloody problem." Charlie began. Jack's eyes were widely on him.

"She just came walking in here crying. She acted as it she didn't see any of us." Charlie explained. Jack's eyes wondered over to her. He could see her shaking and it made him think of the morning on the beach.

"Ok.' Jack whispered as he walked over to her.

She still stood there trying to regain herself. Taking deep breaths she tried to calm herself. She didn't know why she was acting this way over Sawyer. She was no reason to get this upset she thought to herself. But maybe it was more then just Sawyer. Taking the advice for herself she got up. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt a hand on her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled thinking it was Sawyer she swung around and pushed herself away from him.

Standing there she looked to the person. There stood Jack reaching out to her. Looking around all the others stood around her with shock written on their faces. She looked back to Jack as he walked over to her. Slowly making sure not to scare her.

"Kate what's wrong?' he whispered close to her not wanting any of this to get to the others. They had turned away, but kept their ears open. Kate looked to him.

"Nothing's wrong Jack.' She said sniffing back tears as she turned back to filling up the water bottles.

"Kate." He wined trying to get her to open up once again. He knew that was a long shot.

Standing there she pretended not to hear him. Jack had no clue what was wrong with her this time around. He thought she had let out everything that morning. Walking up to her he leaned in next to her ear.

"Kate. Whether or not you wanna tell me there's something the matter." He exclaimed looking down into her reflection in the water. Looking away he saw the bruises on her arm.

"What happened?" He question with worry in his voice as he took her arm. The bruises looked like fingerprints.

"Nothing I fell." She said as she pulled her hand back protectively against her chest.

He knew now what had happened Sawyer.

"What did he do Kate?" Jack sternly asked. Kate said nothing as she looked away. He knew she didn't want to talk about it. She had never been this vulnerable before. Sawyer had to have done something horrible to her.

"Kate what did he do to you?" He questioned her again.

"Why is it you business Jack?" She asked as strength grew within her. Why was she defending him Jack asked himself. Maybe he threatened her. But what could he have done to make her so fearful?

He slowly came closer to her. Never looking up to him she stood in his towering shadow.

"Look. I just want to know if you are all right. You have everyone worried.' He explained in a low comforting voice. Kate's eyes wondered up to his.

"I'm fine I can take care of myself.' She whispered with no hint of anger in her voice. Jack could see in her eyes that she wasn't scared like she had been. He realized he needed to do what she said and let her be.

"Ok." He said giving up. Leaning closer to her he left a gentle kiss on her cheek before he walked away. Like in her dream she placed her hand over it protecting it.

Jack walked away and over to his stuff. He was going to leave her be and just go for a walk. Looking away from her he looked back to see Locke standing in front of him.

"Locke. What's up?" He asked seeing the worry on his face.

"Uh.' He began as his eyes caught sight of Kate. Jack knew what he was looking at. Slowly Locke led Jack away from the Kate's line of hearing.

"What's going on?" Jack asked again. Locke stood silent. Jack saw in his eyes that he knew something.

"Do you know what happened to Kate?" Jack questioned with excitement in his voice.

"Well I don't what happened, but I walked in on the end of it." He said.

"Who was she with?' Jack asked.

"That young rouge that hoards everything. Can't think of his name." Locke explained.

"Sawyer.' Jack whispered.

"Yeah. She was asking him to let go before I walked up on them." Locke explained as he saw Jack's attention turn back to Kate.

"Thanks.' Jack said as he headed quickly out of the camp.

Jack knew where he was going. He knew what he was going to do. Walking up the beach he turned in the direction of Sawyer's tent. He walked past the others like they were nothing. Not paying any attention to their stares or whispers. Because frantically he really don't know why they were doing so. He had one thing on his mind as he trenched up shore to his tent. Holding his breath as he stood in the doorway he thought of what to say.


	6. Confrontaion

**

* * *

Confrontation**

Sawyer sat in the same chair he always did reading the same book. Feeling a person near him he looked up.

"Well well well." Sawyer smirked as he put the book down.

"What is your problem?" Jack questioned.

"See I have many of those. So you're gonna have to specify." Sawyer smiled.

"Why do you insist on upsetting her?" Jack asked emphasizing with his hands. Sawyer lost his smile as he momentarily looked away.

"Why do you keep pursuing her?" Sawyer asked strait faced.

"That's not the question.' Jack quickly came back.

"Ah. But I think it is." Sawyer came back even faster with that grin back on his face. Jack looked away trying not to punch him right then. He took in deep breaths as if to be counting sugar plum fairies.

"Look. Keep you hands off her.' Jack warned with his hands again. Sawyer looked at him seeming to provoke him with what he would do.

"Or what?" Sawyer tempted him. Jack really had no clue what he would do.

"Don't make me come up with what." He simply put before turning away and waling away.

"Okey Dokey" Sawyer said as he sat there with that evil grin watching the enemy walk away.

Kate had filled all the water bottles and put them in her bag. Turning around she sat on the edge of the pond resting. She was tired of having days like this. Worried about one thing or another. Dealing with this person and that she really couldn't take it. Taking a deep breath she got up. Stretching out she bent over and picked up her backpack as she headed back to the beach. With the thought of dealing with Sawyer dwelled in her mind she pushed it away as she couldn't take the worry in the pit of her stomach. She thought more so of the kiss. Not the one on the beach the one that seemed to mean more to her. The one Jack gave her on her cheek showing he was gonna make it all better.

Walking out onto the beach she took in the ocean breeze. The sun felt good as it beat down upon her. Although the sand was hot it didn't seem to bother her skin as she walked across it. She had gotten used to it. With all thought from her mind feeling somewhat relieved she looked towards the wreck and saw Jack heading her way. He saw her too. Looking down at the ground he pretended not to see her as he walked toward she.

She tried to play the bashful game as he did, but she could help but look up at him. She saw him differently. Feeling more in touch with him she just starred at him. No reason more then to just look at him. As he got to her he looked awkwardly up to her. Their eyes met as their star became intense. No expressions graced their faces as Jack walked away. Looking away he continued on his way to the caves. Kate kept her eyes on him for a while before she turned back to see Shannon standing in front of her. Kate jerked to a stop.

"Is that our water?" Shannon nearly demanded as Kate followed her finger pointing at her backpack. Kate said nothing as she took her backpack off. Quickly going through it she handed an impatient Shannon the water.

"Thanks." Shannon thanked sarcastically before walking away.

"You're welcome." Kate whispered.

Handing out all the water bottles she felt that growing feeling in her stomach as she saw two bottles in the bottom of her bag. Sawyer's. She looked down at her arm. The bruises were barely noticeable, but you could see them. And they reminded her. Taking in a deep breath she got up her bearings. Standing up she walked as slowly as she could to take up time walking to his tent. Getting there she didn't wanna waste the time letting him know she was there. She just paraded in unannounced.

He sat in his chair as he looked up at her confused. Then anger displayed on her face. As she stood before him he looked down at his book pretending to be reading just to aggravate her. She looked down at him with wait spread over her body.

"So you had to go tell on me to Captain Planet." He said breaking the silence as he looked up at her. Jack had said something to him. She knew he would. It really didn't bother her. Seeing her handing out the water he focused on the bruises. His eyes traveled up to her as she pulled her hand back.

"I didn't tell on you Sawyer. I'm not twelve." Kate replied back.

"How'd he find out then?" He questioned with that smirk playing falsely on his face.

Kate wasn't going to deal with his 21 questions. This was his fault not hers. And he got what he deserved.

"He saw my arm.' She spat as she threw the bottle to his lap barely missing. He clenched back as she starred him down before leaving. She headed down the shore before she heard him following her. She began to tense up as she remembered earlier.

"Kate." He called after her. She didn't know why she turned around, but she did. He came up her. She saw guilt on his eyes as he looked down at her arm. She flinched as he took her arm in his hand.

His eyes seemed to be focused on it. His finders gently ran over the marks. Entranced with what he did. He eyes turned up to hers. He had no words for a moment.

"Kate." He began. She knew what he was going to say. And she didn't want him to say it. "I'm sorry.' He whispered. She had never heard him say those words. He didn't even think he had ever said them himself. What was she to say to that?

"It's too late Sawyer." She simply left him with as she turned around and walked off. Without him trying to set foot after her.

The day was nearly spent. The sun was unhurriedly setting over the water, as many were getting ready to settle in for the night. Kate had wanted to stand out in the sand and look out into the water, but she decided against it. Choosing to take a quick walk in the edge of the jungle. She wasn't scared in the least as she walked away from the camp not knowing what was out there. She just wanted quiet time to herself. Like she always did. But when she tried she always ended up with someone coming up and ruining it.

Slowly trotting off into the unknown she seemed to let her mind escape. She just looked around at her surroundings. Taking in the sounds of all the life calming down as the light grew dimmer. She felt really at peace with nature. Suddenly her mind changed as she heard the trees rustling. Her mind began to wonder as she thought of what it could possibly be. Maybe it was just somebody not something. Then the sound got closer and louder. It was defiantly not a someone.

Her breath became labored as she looked around trying to see what it was. It was too dark to clearly see what it was. Whatever it was it was now coming towards her and fast. She slowly tried to walk away, but as it got closer she began to get more scared. As the sound of the trees became louder she bolted off in the direction of the beach. It happened to be right in the direction of whatever was out there. As she quickly ran with not knowledge of where she was going or where it was she just kept going. Before she knew it she had ran into something hard. Some kind of body. Her heart leaped from her chest as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

Her scream filled the forest as she struggled in the arms of her catcher.

"Let me go!" She screamed having not clue who or what it was.

"Kate! Kate! It's me!" The voice assured as she was turned to face it. As her vision became sustained she stared into Jack's eyes. Her breath was short as she tried to regain herself.

"Jack." She said as she pulled away.

"You're such a... Scare me half to death." She breathed pushing against his chest. He couldn't help, but laugh.

"It's your fault for being out her alone." He joked. "And why might I add?' he questioned.

She took in a deep breath as she looked at him.

"Just taking a walk." She replied.

"What is your beach spot taken?' he asked with a smile. She gave him a cruel look.

"Funny.' She laughed. He was happy to see her laughing for once instead of crying.

"So you lectured Sawyer." Kate put out. Jack perked up as he wondered why all of a sudden she was talking about him. Maybe if he played along he could get what happened out of her.

He nodded his head in reply.

"Warned was more like it." Jack gently laughed.

"Warned about what?" Kate wondered. Jack's eyes wondered down to her arm.

"Told him to leave his hands off." Jack replied up front not caring whether or not she liked it. Kate was silent. Jack wondered if she would ever tell him. He could tell by the way things were going she wouldn't.

"What did he do?' He asked one more time.

Kate's eyes turned innocent as she looked to him.

"He was kinda jealous I guess about me kissing you. We got into a heated conversation and he stole a kiss." Kate said kinda shrugging her shoulders. It really didn't matter to her anymore. Jack laughed a little at the thought.

"What?" Kate asked wondering what he thought was so funny.

"Well I should be the one that is jealous. The kissing score with me ain't exactly even." Jack joked thinking nothing of what he said.

Kate did. She took what he said seriously. Jack watched her curiously as she walked up to him. Coming close she looked up into his eyes. Staring in them she saw what he meant. He seemed bewildered by her actions. Looking down at his lips she remembered their soft presence on hers. Sending tingles down her spine. Moving in she didn't even prepare herself as she kissed him

The kiss was sensual as she slowly raised her hand to rest in the crook of his neck. She thought nothing again at that moment standing there with him. The world had stopped. Pulling back she pursed her lips as her hand slinked down his jaw feeling ever muscle loosen up.

"Even?" She seemed to ask more then say as she looked into his eyes.

She saw no question of what happened in them. All she saw was willingness as she felt his hand wrap around her back as he pulled her towards him. His lips crushed down on her. She felt as if the would bruise from the pressure. She didn't expect this at all. Especially not from Jack. As he pulled away unwillingly he looked in her eyes.

"Even." Jack smiled as he felt the balnce was full.

A bashful Kate looked away with a slight smile. Jack removed his arm, as they remained close. Looking back Kate realized she needed to get back. But she didn't wanna leave suddenly and give Jack the wrong impression.

"I have to get back." Kate whispered. Jack said nothing, as he seemed mesmerized with her.

"Oh yeah." Jack said shaking himself out of his daze.

"Goodnight." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek.

This time she didn't protect it. She just smiled as she walked away to the beach and him to the caves. Smiles on both their faces.


	7. Nightmares of Worry

_Ok here's where i had problmes so i just added the two chapters together.So enjoy._**  
**

**Nightmares of Worry**

Screams came piercing through the night. Shattering through the trees, splashing against the waves. Like everyone, Kate had awoken with the shrieks. They had made their way close to her as she came to her feet. All of them stared into the darkness all questioning the same thing.

"What was that?' Boone questioned. Kate looked back at him as Shannon approached.

"Didn't you hear? Someone screamed." Shannon barked.

Kate looked back to the trees wondering who it had been.

"I know it was someone screaming. But who?" Boone asked as his eyes focused back with Kate's.

"I don't know." Kate's voice wondered off as she headed into the jungle. Not paying attention to the others not following her.

"Kate wait." Boone called catching Kate by the shoulder.

She turned back to him.

"What?" She questioned with worry dripping on her voice.

"We can't go in there." He warned.

"We have no clue what's in there." He explained dropping his arm.

"But what if someone's out there?' A woman questioned form behind them.

"Yeah we can't leave them out there." Kate insisted heading out again.

"What if whatever's out there got them? And when she goes out it gets her?" Shannon questioned.

Boone and Kate looked back at each other for and idea what to do.

"She's right. We don't know what that was." Boone tried to convince her.

"Metro's right.' A voice came closer. They all looked back to see Sawyer. Kate refused to roll her eyes letting him get to her.

Everyone else seemed to pay attention to what he said.

"Anyways the doc probably already saved whoever it was." Sawyer announced standing in his spot close to Kate.

Everyone looked back at Kate for a plan of action.

"I hate to say he's right.' Boone hated to admit because everyone knew at that moment Sawyer's face was growing with a tight grin.

Again they looked to Kate. Not so much for a plan, but a reaction to Sawyer. She had not clue what to say or do. She had no idea what had happened. "We can't do anything." Boone said as he with the others wondered back to where they were sleeping.

Leaving Kate stand there in Sawyer's gaze. Barely even acknowledging him she walked back to her bed. She remained quiet, as she knew she was following her. Sitting down on the cloth covering the sand she pretended not to watch him walk by.

"Nighty night Kate.' He whispered walking to his tent with his hands tucked deep into his pockets. She kept her gaze uncontrollably on him as she snuggled down next to the fire. She wondered why he had called her Kate and not some obnoxious nickname.

The next day brought the question of the night before. Everyone was quiet as they tried to go on with what they were doing that morning. Waiting for word from the caves. Kate stood in her usual spot in the sand looking out into the middle of nowhere. Her gaze was to nowhere in particular. Her feet barefoot in the sand as she let the surf bury her feet.

She paid no attention to anything else around her.

"This is new." She heard. She knew who it was without turning around. Looking back, Jack stood there with a curious smile on his face.

"You standing here. Doing nothing." He said looking out to the water. She let a gentle smile grace her face. Blushing she looked away.

"I'm doing something. I'm sinking." She said as she looked back out to the water.

There was a slight silence between the two with few comments in between and then Jack became silent with worry on his face.

"Claire's gonna have the baby soon." He nearly whispered. Kate looked up to him.

"She had some sort of nightmare last night." Jack explained as he turned to head back up the beach. She could tell he was worried. His face and actions showed. And he was.

Delivering a baby on an island with medication to numb the pain was a headache he didn't want. Worse what were they gonna do when she finally has the child.

Kate followed him. Turning around she looked away from Jack as she caught Sawyer's eyes. He stood in his tent seeming to keep a watchful eye over her. She looked away, but kept the thought in her head as her and Jack walked up the beach. Her thoughts turned Claire. It was gonna be offal for her to deliver that baby. Also hard for Jack having to help her deliver it. He was gonna be even more stressed out. She looked up to him. He seemed not even to pay attention to what he was doing. His mind was completely on Claire and what they were gonna do.

"So what are you gonna do?" Kate questioned as they stopped at the edge of the trees.

"Well I'm gonna try and make her as comfortable as possible before it happens." Jack breathed out.

Both stood there pondering different thing, but the same idea. What was gonna happen once Claire gave birth. How were they gonna raise this baby? If it survive they'd all have to help out in taking care of it. If it didn't make it seemed just as hard. Taking care of a grief stricken Claire would be emotionally and physically draining.

"Well I have to go and get some water and fish." Jack sighed as she looked up at him.

She said nothing as he slowly pulled away walking off to the others. She stood there just watching him.

Quickly pulling out of her daze as she walked over tot her material pile close to the wreckage. She passed by Shannon and Boone, who still gave their curious stares. Brushing it off she headed over to the wreckage. She went through it again looking for the axe. Not to cut down wood, to get some bananas. Thinking that that was too much for that small job she began to look for a knife.

"Doc told me the pregnant girl is fixing on having her baby real soon." She heard Sawyer's voice.

"Claire's having a baby. And Jack told you?" She questioned as she stopped and turned around.

His grin had fell without he noticing it.

"Fine I over heard it." He corrected himself. Kate went back to rummaging through the stuff as he watched over her.

"You think he can do it?" Sawyer asked.

"Who can do what?" Kate asked back as she became frustrated at his questions.

"Do you think the Doc can deliver the baby?" Sawyer repeated. "Jack is a certified spinal surgeon and extremely good doctor.

" Kate relied as she gave up on the pile and headed off with Sawyer in toe.

"That's supposed to mean something Freckles?" Sawyer asked with a husky laugh.

"He fixed your arm didn't he?" She asked back to him. Sawyer looked down at his arm.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." Sawyer remarked with a leaning stare.

"He also bandaged Boone when you beat him up for no reason." Kate added expecting a comment from behind her.

He said nothing about it.

"Fixing a few cuts and kissing a few boo boos doesn't mean you can deliver a baby." He spat. She stopped in her tracks causing Sawyer to the do the same close behind. She quickly turned around and looked him fiercely in the face.

"He is the only qualified doctor here. Unless you wanna take a stab at it I'd shut up and let him do his job." She snapped. Sawyer seemed to back off as his eyes lifted from her to the water.

"I'll go seeing that you have an appointment." Sawyer smiled as he walked off not before looking again to the water.

Kate's eyes followed ending on Jack who was coming up the beach to her. She slowly looked away to Sawyer and back to Jack. Who had made her way to her. Although his actions were towards her his mind wasn't. He looked towards Sawyer with an evil eye. Kate stood there waiting fro him to speak.

"He wasn't bothering you was he?" He asked looking down at her. She hid the fact that she was aggregated by the question she nodded her head.

He seemed satisfied with her answer.

"Well I need to head back." Jack said trying hard to look her in the eyes. He seemed nervous about something. Maybe the thought of Claire. It seemed to be torturing him.

"Be careful." Kate said looking away from him. He gave her a weak smiled as he head past her towards the trail to the caves. She stood there not wanting to look back and watch him leave, but she couldn't help it. She turned, but was too late. He was submerged by the trees as she watching him walk away till the next day.

Nightfall came over the island. Everyone eased up as they settled down for sleep. Amazingly Kate was extremely tired and ready for sleep. As she lie there watching the fire her lids became heavy. Slowly they feel as sleep consumed her. Screams again floated in the air. Waking her suddenly. This time no one was at their feet. They were sitting up staring into the trees.

"It's Claire.' Kate announced remembering the sound.

"Two nights in a row. That's odd." Boone replied as he lay back on his blanket.

"She's probably dreaming about never getting off this crap hole island." Shannon remarked as she turned over. Kate looked back at the two and the others as she back down.

She did it slowly as she thought of Jack having to deliver the baby. This seemed to haunt her as it did him. Worrying her into sleep.

The sun rose with questioning of Claire. Kate wasted no time doing nothing. She made her way into the jungle to chop some wood. As she carried it back to the beach she saw Hurley heading towards her.

"Morning Hurley." Kate breathed as she dropped the wood next to the dwindling fire.

"What's up.' She asked turning to him.

"Well I took it upon my self to start a census. So we know who everyone is." Hurley explained to her with a gentle laugh.

"Is this Jack's idea or yours?" Kate asked with a tilted head.

"Me, but Jack approved it." Hurley relied. Kate smiled kind of surprised it wasn't Jack's idea. But he seemed to involved with Claire to dwell on any other ideas.

"Ok shoot." Kate said, as she was ready for anything Hurley had to ask.

"Name?' Hurley asked. "Kate." She smiled.

Hurley looked over his next questions.

"Last place of residence?" Hurley started. Kate stood silent at the thought of the question. So did Hurley. He remembered her mug shot and the fact that her last residence was a jail cell.

"Dude I'm sorry." Hurley apologized.

"Look don't worry about it.' Kate insisted. Hurley seemed to wanna go to the next person with the small guilt of his last question. He slowly headed off.

"Melbourne." Kate replied. Hurley turned around and oddly looked at Kate. Who had a smiled on her face. He quickly wrote it down and turned away.

Turning back to lay out the firewood. Kate quickly spotted Jack coming out of the brush with Charlie close behind. She wanted to find out what new with Claire. Leaving the firewood she trotted off to them.

"Jack." She called getting him to stop. Him and Charlie turned to head her way. "How's Claire doing?" Kate questioned.

"She's getting worse. She had another nightmare last night." Jack sighed. Quickly Charlie came to Claire's defense.

"Nightmare." Charlie questioned. "It was real. She was terrified man." Charlie yelled.

"Hey." Kate yelled back.

"Look Charlie all I am trying to say is this is the second night in a row. The night before she was sleep walking. I mean how could someone attack her and not wake one of us when we all sleep no more then 10 feet away from each other?' Jack exclaimed.

"Wait someone tried to attack her?" Kate questioned with worry in her voice. "She claims and if she doesn't stop stressing out it could trigger an early labor." Jack answered.

"She's telling the truth.' Charlie stated more calmly. They looked to him. "Someone tired to hurt her." He nearly whispered as he walked away and down the beach.

"Charlie.' Kate called.

When he didn't comeback she turned back to Jack.

"Who do you think did it?" Kate questioned pushing every contradiction Jack had told her out of her head.

"Kate she had to have been dreaming." Jack breathed as they headed off towards wreckage.

"But what if she didn't?" Kate proposed as they stopped. "It's possible. We have no clue what's on this island." Kate explained.

"She said someone attacked her not something." Jack said as they stared down the shore again.

"How well do we know people on this island Jack? We have no clue." Kate contradicted. Jack looked at her with a gentle smile.

"You're right we don't. Hopefully Hurley's new idea will help us." Jack said with more of a light head.

"The census.' Kate smiled. "How'd you know?" Jack asked.

"He already interviewed me." Kate said. "Really." Jack laughed.

Kate nodded her head as she wondered why he seemed so interested about it. Then her thoughts turned to why he was out here. Certainly not for fish or anything. The silence between the two brought the reason to Jack's mind.

"Do you guys have nay blankets or pillows you're not using?" Jack questioned. "For Claire?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna try and make her as comfortable as possible until the baby comes." Jack explained. Kate thought about it then remembered the pile.

"You can check the pile." Kate pointed towards the wreckage. Jack trotted away towards it. Kate slowly followed. As the sun became too much she pulled her hair back fixing it to her head.

She walked over to Jack. Standing behind him she watched over his shoulder. He picked through and rummaged the junk finding a couple blankets and small pillows.

"Find what you were looking for?' Kate asked knowing he had. She spoke only to make conversation. Seeing that he seemed somewhat distant from her. Maybe he felt weird about the kiss they shared. Maybe it was Claire.

"Yeah I found what I needed." He replied as he got up and turned around.

He didn't even look her in the face. She wanted to know what she could do. "Anything I can help with?' She asked. Jack finally looked at her.

"Not right now." He answered as he headed towards Sawyer's tent. Kate didn't even notice. She engorged in trying to break Jack. Then she realized it was Claire. He was worried about the baby.

"Well what can I do later?" She questioned.

"You can wash these clothes and get them back to us." He nearly ordered handing her the bag off his back. She was slightly stunned by his order.

"Ok." She said taking the bag. He looked her square in the eyes. "I really don't have time to do with getting ready for this.' He said with true honesty.

"Ok no problem." Kate smiled. "Thank you so much.' He thanked as he turned and headed into Sawyer's tent.

Finally Kate realized where they were. Her attitude didn't change as she headed unknowingly after Jack. Sawyer seemed to be waiting for them. "Aw the odd couple." He greeted them. Brushing it off they stood strong.

"What could I do for you?" Sawyer questioned. Jack stepped forward.

"I need to know if you have medication hidden." Jack questioned. "Well that's for me to know and you to find out." Sawyer smiled. Jack didn't seem to like that answer.

"Look we really need to you tell us. Or do you not remember last time?" Jack asked fiercely as he eyes turned to the bandage on Sawyer's arm. Kate and Sawyer stared at Jack in shock.

Was he really gonna resort to that again? If he was he was serious.

Sawyer clenched his jaw in frustration. Bending over he picked up a small green suitcase. Opening it he turned it around for Jack. "What's your pick?' Sawyer asked. Without caution Jack walked forward and squatted down over the medicine. Both Kate and Sawyer kept a watchful eye over him as he skimmed over the bottles.

Picking out three he got up.

"You mind telling me what this is for?" Sawyer asked closing the case outing it back on the ground.

'Claire.' Jack nearly whispered. He seemed in a daze as he turned around and walked past Kate and walked out. She turned around as she watched Jack walk away. She was extremely worried about him now. He seemed on edge. Sawyer on the other hand was fixated on Kate.

She quickly looked back to seem him staring at her. She took no thought of it. Too worried about Jack She snubbed him as she turned around and walked out.


	8. Questioning to Prepare Alone

**

* * *

Questioning to Prepare Alone**

Heading through the sand she didn't even pretend not to watch Jack. Her eyes were focused on Jack and only Jack as she walked. He seemed to quickly disappear into the jungle in his own little daze. He was really beginning to worry her. He was resorting to threatening people to get what he wanted. She never knew Jack to be that way. Well she had known for a little over two weeks, but he just wasn't the kind of person.

Her attention was so taken by thought she didn't see any on coming people. She was nearly knocked on the ground as walked right nit o Boone.

"Kate. You ok?' He asked as he quickly helped her up.

"Yeah. Fine.' She barely said as she brushed the sand off. She still was looking off to where Jack had walked off. Thinking maybe he would walk back out. Boone's eyes traveled over to the same place and then back to her when he didn't see anything.

"What are you looking at?" He questioned. Kate looked back to him and back to the trees.

"Nothing." Kate smiled meekly as she turned back to him. Boone stood silent, as he knew it had to be Jack.

Kate remembered the laundry in her hand.

"Well I have to go get these clean for the guys back at the caves." Kate said as an excuse as she walked off. She really wasn't in the mood to sit and chat with anyone. Boone stood there for a second hesitating.

"Kate.' He called out. Kate turned around.

"Anything I can help with?' He squinted as the sun hit him in the eyes. Kate thought about it. She really couldn't think of anything.

"Can't think of anything. Maybe help out with something here on the beach." Kate suggested as she turned and walked away.

"Ok." Boone said as he watched her walk away.

Kate had wondered some ways into to the trees back to where she had first met Jack. She choose to do the laundry there so nothing would get into the water near the beach. Pulling out all the clothes she headed into the water. Washing each and every article she scooped them back up and headed ashore. Looking towards the trees she spotted someone. It wasn't someone she had really seen before. He was medium sized with somewhat dark brown short hair. He gave her a quick smile.

"Kate right?" He asked as he stopped his walk.

"Yeah." Kate replied as she trudged up the sand with the heavy cargo in her arms.

'And you are?" She questioned as she began put the clothes back in the sack to carry back off to the beach to be dried.

"Ethan." He smiled meekly.

"Oh. So what are you doing out here Ethan?" Kate asked as she picked up the bag. "Just heading back towards the caves to chop some wood." He said as he headed off in that direction.

"Are you here alone or were you flying with somebody?' Kate asked trying to make small talk. Ethan turned back to her with a stern look on his face.

"I have to be going now." He politely said as he turned and walked away. Kate stood there taken back. He seemed alitttle odd.

When she got back to the beach she gave Boone the bag of clothes. Telling him to hang them up to dry. With nothing to do she began to think off Jack. It seemed that if she didn't have something to consume her thought she always came around to thinking of Jack. It soon became too much. She needed to know what his problem was.

Questioning whether or not she should go and talk to him she turned to the caves and back to the beach. Wondering which road would be best to walk down. Pushing everything out of her mind she made up her mind. Swiftly she headed off the beach to the brush of the jungle as she headed to the caves. She didn't know what she was going to say to him. She really didn't know if she was going to say anything to him. Hopefully he would say all that was needed to be said.

Kate let nothing get in her way as she quickly headed through the jungle. She didn't stop to pay attention when she saw Claire and Charlie running somewhat hurriedly off some ways in the trees.

She just kept going. Back at the cave Jack was torn up. He had offered Claire some mild sedatives to help her sleep. She refused and headed off towards the beach. The people at the caves stayed away from Jack as they saw his attitude quickly change into certain anger.

Trotting into the camp Kate instantly noticed Jack's strange attitude. He was pacing around where Claire's stuff had been. Picking up things and tossing them about. He didn't notice everyone's shocked expressions, as they stayed clear of him. Kate was the only one brave enough to try and make sense of it.

"Jack." She called out to him. He seemed to hear her.

"What's going on?" She questioned. He still went off either pretending not to hear her or just not hearing her.

"Jack!" She called again.

"Nothing Kate. I'm fine." He answered as snared back to her.

" No you're not. Something's wrong." Kate confronted him.

"Nothing's wrong." Jack replied again as he sat down on the edge of the pond.

Everyone's attention was on the two. Locke had stopped cleaning his knives, Walt had stopped playing with Vincent, even Sun and Jin had turned their attention. Kate looked around at then as Jack sat slumped over in front of her. Looking back to Jack she squatted down in front of him. She looked him hard in the face as he still would not look at her.

"You need to stop doing this to yourself." She whispered. Jack quickly lunged up.

"Exactly what am I doing to myself Kate?" He questioned.

"Your stressing out.' She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Slowly she walked in close to him.

"It's worrying everybody." She whispered. Jack looked away from her and around to the others. They quickly looked away.

"Is it worrying everyone or just you?' He questioned as he walked away. Kate stood there trying to calm herself down.

"Jack I'm just trying to help. And you're making it really difficult." Kate announced.

"You wanna know what's difficult?' Jack asked as he unconsciously paced around.

"It's difficult to have to do everything for everyone. I'm tired of doing everything while everyone does nothing. I'm tired of being expected to make everything better Kate." Jack seemed to wine. Kate stood there wondering why he let everyone just walk all over him.

"Jack." Kate started as someone stumbling into the camp quickly interrupted her.

Everyone's attention to the person stumbling in. It was Sayid. He looked weary and tired.

"Sayid." Kate called out as her and Jack rushed to him. Both pushed their argument out of their heads. Sayid came crashing to the ground. Jack immediately saw the wound on his leg and went for medication. Coming to him Jack started to examine him.

"There are others on the island." Sayid cried. Kate turned her attention to what he was saying.

"What?" Kate questioned.

"The woman on the distress signal I found her." Sayid breathed.

"The French woman?" Jack asked as he bandaged him up. He barely paid attention to him.

"Yes." Sayid gasped as pain struck his body. Everyone when silent.

"Jack." Sayid called. Jack's eyes wondered up to his.

"We're not alone." He announced now with Jack and everyone's attention.

Everyone but Jack nearly jumped as someone came plowing into the camp. Looking up Hurley came rushing over to Jack.

"Jack! Jack!" He called. Sitting at his side Hurley tried to get his attention like everybody else had been.

"We have a problem." He announced catching his breath.

"With what?' Jack asked wrapping Sayid's leg.

"The manifest." Hurley replied.

"Yeah.' Jack seemed to encourage him.

"Interview everyone here and on the beach.' Hurley stopped seeing Jack wasn't paying attention.

"Jack." He called out again. Everyone turned to him.

"One of the people wasn't on the manifest." Hurley announced. Jack starred at him with a hint of shock on his face.


	9. Searching for Clues

**

* * *

Searching the Clues**

After learning that a guy named Ethan wasn't on the manifest therefore wasn't on the plane. Jack became frightened when he realized that Charlie and Claire were off on the trail to the beach where Hurley last saw Ethan. Against Kate and some of the other's wishes Jack headed off with Locke looking for the two. Before leaving Locke told more like ordered Hurley and Kate to head to the beach and find out if anyone had seen Ethan.

With the quiet between them Hurley could see the tense state Kate was in. Her hands were balled into fists and she stared forward never turning away.

"So have you seen this guy?' Hurley asked breaking the ice. Kate looked over at him.

"What?" She questioned him.

"Have you seen this Ethan dude?" Hurley asked again.

"Yeah. Earlier today. Heading for the caves." Kate answered looking back in front of her as they neared the clearing of the beach.

"Did he seem weird to you?" Hurley asked.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact he did. He got all jumpy when I asked if he was alone on the plane." Kate explained as they walked out onto the beach.

They both stood there looking at the many people. Where were they to begin?

"I'll get the people down farther on the beach past the wreckage. You ask the people closer. We'll meet back here." Kate ordered as she headed off. Hurley stood there for a second.

"Whatever you say.' Hurley breathed out as he headed after her.

Kate walked up to everyone that she saw asking if they had seen this Ethan guy or Charlie and Claire. Nobody had. Walking more down the beach she came across fewer people. Looking up she saw Sawyer heading back into his tent. She thought for a moment whether or not to ask him. Did he really care? Pushing her inhibitions out of her head she head to his tent.

Walking under the tarp he stood there with his back turned to Kate as he rummaged through his belongings.

"I need to ask you something." Kate got up the courage to ask. Sawyer nearly jumped up as he turned around to her.

"Ahh Freckles. What are you doing sneaking up on me?" Sawyer smiled as he turned around to greet her.

"Have you seen Charlie or Claire?" She came out blunt knowing he had no clue who Ethan was.

"Uhh. The pregnant girl and the drug head?" Sawyer asked. Kate rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Yes. Have you seen them?" Kate asked again.

"Nope." Sawyer said as he turned back around. Kate had gotten her answer and quickly headed out of the tent. Sawyer turned back around thinking to see Kate standing there, but she was gone.

Her and Hurley met up and headed back. With no luck in finding someone who knew where he was they headed back in sloth. Walking back into the camp they were empty handed. They were quickly met by Locke walking back into the camp. Hurley walked off to the others as Kate walked up to Locke.

"Where's Jack?' She questioned him.

"He went off." Locke answered as he went through his stuff gathering.

"You let him go alone?" Kate questioned with worry. Locke looked to her.

"Don't worry I'll catch up." Locked assured her as they headed towards the rest of the camp.

'What's the word from the beach?" Locke asked.

"Nothing. No one's seen him." She replied as she finally made up her mind.

"I'm coming with you." She stated looking him dead in the face.

"Figured you might.' He said as he handed her a knife.

Gathering all they needed they began to head off. Before they could make it out of the camp Boone and Shannon approached them. He pleaded to come with. Reluctantly Locke allowed. Of course Shannon had he input on the matter. She worried without modern technology they wouldn't be able to find them. Locked assured her and the others that though difficult they would find them. And with that they were off to catch up with Jack.

Wondering down the path to the beach. Locke led the two to where he last saw Jack. Coming to that point they stopped. Locke looked around on the trees and along the ground for signs of which direction he might have gone off in. Boone stood behind him sucking in any info he could. Kate wondered around the small space worried of Jack and the other's whereabouts. She worried about the stress he was under. Before he was on the brink of a melt down just with the thought of delivering the baby. Now two of them were missing and there was some stranger among them. She couldn't even comprehend the state he was in.

"He's not here." Kate winded as she walked up to Locke.

"I know." He replied as he got up and headed off with them both behind him. Kate quickly followed behind him.

"Where are you going'?" She asked.

"He went this way." Was his only reply as he point forward with his knife.

Within moments they were going in a circle. Close to where they had started they came up on Jack. He looked back to be greeted by a light hearted Locke.

"Did you find anything?" Kate asked coming up behind him. He looked back and really wasn't surprised by seeing her coming along. He knew she wouldn't sit and wait around.

"No.' he answered meekly answered turning to Locke.

"You should go back. To the caves." Locke suggested. Jack seemed uninterested in his idea.

"Sayid's leg." Locke tried to persuade him. "I dressed Sayid's leg." Jack said. Locke still seemed uneasy.

"Look you found me out here we can find Charlie and Claire. Now do we have a trail or not?' Jack asked showing there was no way he was going back without finding the two.

Locke reminded Jack that he was the only doctor and that they couldn't go on without a doctor. Jack passed up the chance to go back. Then Locke remembered days ago when he haunted with Ethan. He began blaming himself for not seeing it. The others assured him it wasn't his fault. As they wasted time blaming one thing or another Jack made it know that they didn't have much time and needed to head off.

Back at the caves Michael had gathered a group to head north in search for Charlie and Claire. He left Walt with Hurley. Everyone else was wondering who this Ethan was, where Claire and Charlie were, and if they would come back alive.

The search group had wondered farther north with the lead of Locke. With him heading the way Jack and Kate walked behind. Attention on the trail, but questioning on each other.

"Have you clamed down a little?" Kate asked. Jack looked up from the ground.

"Far from it Kate.' Jack barked. Kate dare not say another word to him. Looking up they both saw Locke and Boone standing near a tree. Locke was wrapping a red tie around the tree.

"Anything?' Jack asked.

"Not yet.' Locke answered turning to Jack. "If you can't pick up the trail." Jack began.

"I'll pick it up again." Locke cut him off.

Locke turned and rested up against the tree behind him. The other tree looked at him oddly. Jack most of all.

"We should rest. Get our clarity back." Lock suggested.

"Your resting?' Jack asked. Locke gaze at him with a narrow eye. "It's got to be at least 4:00." Jack began.

"4:25. And yes I'm resting." Locke said as he looked to his watch. Jack let it rest as Boone and Locke settled in.

"Can I talk to you?" Kate's voice asked form behind him.

Jack turned and followed her off to a secluded area.

"Would it kill you to give the guy alitttle space?' Kate asked.

"It might." Jack replied with a hint of attitude. Kate looked at him as he looked back at the two by the tree.

"Stop that.' Kate demanded. "What?' Jack questioned looking back to her.

"That." She demanded again. Jack looked away.

Once again Kate knew something was the matter.

"What's going on?' She asked him. He turned back to her.

"I didn't believe her. Claire.' He began.

"I gave her a sedative.' He began to explain.

"Jack." Kat nearly whispered trying to get him to stop blaming himself. "She told me someone was after her and that she was being attacked. I didn't believe her." He said as tears formed in his eyes. Kate stood there telling her everything she needed to know why he was acting this way.

"She seemed so out of it that I thought her pregnancy was upping her stress." He explained. "I didn't believe her." He whispered. Kate walked up to him wanting to comfort him. "

Jack!" They heard Locke suddenly yell. Pulling them both out of their daze they ran to where they had left him.

Stopping and crouching down next to Locke, Jack tried to figure out what was wrong. Locke handed him a small object. Looking at it in his hand it was the piece of tape Charlie had taped around his finger. Kate looked at it in his hand over his shoulder.

"He's leaving us a trail." Locke announced as he got up. Boone looked back at the other seeming to ask if they were coming as he followed behind the mighty hunter. Quickly Jack stood up and headed after them with Kate not far behind.

Not far ahead, maybe a half a mile or so they were stopped yet again by another one of Charlie's finger bands. Picking it off a branch any doubt of not having a trail was gone amongst the group. Hurriedly Locke headed off in the direction of the trail only to be stopped by the mist of another trail. The question wasn't if there was a trail anymore. It was now which trail to follow? Jack insisted on the trail that Charlie seemed to be leaving for them. Locke on the other hand insisted to head off on the new trail.

Kate quickly butted in.

"It could be a dummy trail." She said to Jack's choice. They all looked back at her.

"He could be doubling back. Covering up his tracks." Kate suggested. Surprising all of them with her sudden intelligence Jack decided that they split up. Locke became doubtful, but Jack pointed out that there seemed to be two trackers referring to Kate.

Locke agreed and took Boone with him down his chosen trail. Jack took Kate down his.

Walking through the jungle near a mile behind the search group, Sawyer was heading back towards the beach. He traveled along quietly with his backpack swung over his back. No thoughts on his mind at the moment. But that quickly changed as he remembered that morning and the somewhat rude encounter he had had with Kate. It was silly to dwell upon seeing all their encounters are somewhat rude on his part and sometimes her. Abruptly his mind went blank as he saw Walt walk along side him. He looked down to him.

"Hey kid aren't you supposed to be back at the caves with your pa?' Sawyer asked.

Walt looked up to Sawyer kinda offended.

"He's not back at the caves." Walt announced.

"Then where is he?" Sawyer asked feeling that he may be responsible for this kid if he just ran off.

"He went out to search for Claire and Charlie. They got taken by Ethan." Walt explained. Sawyer looked down seeing his boot untied.

"Who got taken by what?' Sawyer asked squatting down to tie his shoe. "Charlie and Claire. They think Ethan took them." Walt re-explained.

"Ethan?" Sawyer questioned. "Yeah." Walt nodded his head.

"Took 'em why? And who the hell is Ethan?" Sawyer questioned again.

'I don't know." Walt shrugged. "He wasn't on the list. The manifest." Walt explained. Sawyer laughed looking up at the boy.

"Ever think he lied about his name?' Sawyer asked. "That's stupid to lie about your name." Walt breathed. Sawyer tried hard to not to take offence to the comment seeing that this kid had no idea about him.

Sawyer stood up and started walking again.

"Alrighty tattoo. Where do you think Ethan came from?' Sawyer asked with a smirk on his face wondering what this child would come up with. Walt looked around seeming to try and think of and answer. "Maybe he was here on the island before us." Walt suggested.

"Got yourself one hell of an imagination there kid." Sawyer laughed. Walt seemed no more moved away from the idea.

"So the natives placed a ringer in the camp to kidnap a pregnant girl and a reject form Vh1 has-beens?" Sawyer asked. Quickly he shook the thought form his head. There was no way the idea was right.

"And why am I getting the evening news from a six year old?" Sawyer asked turning around heading off again.

"I'm ten." Walt yelled. "Whatever." Sawyer said back. "If you don't believe me ask Sayid." Walt said as he turned and began for the caves. Sawyer stopped and turned around.

"Sayid's back?" He asked suddenly interested in the conversation. Walt shook his head. "He said were not alone." Walt said and then turned and he was gone.

Leaving a stunned Sawyer. He couldn't believe his little friend was back form his mystical journey. Maybe he should pay him a little visit Sawyer thought. Standing there weighing the options he decided for it and headed after Walt to the caves.

With Locke and Boone off on their own little way Jack and Kate were losing steam on theirs. Kate looked and examined every tree and along the ground. Kate staggered behind him stopping when he stopped and trying to lend her sudden tracking skills to the efforts. For the most they were only finding footprints left lightly in the dirt.

They were now following a somewhat dead trail. Kate was gonna try and plead with him that hope was lost, but she knew Jack. He would either not answer her or make some comment that he wouldn't give up and then keep going. So she remained quiet.

Before long Jack was far ahead of her. Rushing along the ghost trail. Kate pleaded with him to slow down for she wasn't as good at the tracking as Locke. Jack turned back to her.

"Where'd you pick up the tracking skills Kate?" He questioned. Getting ready to tell him he butted in.

"Was it before or after you were on the run?" He remarked. This caught her off guard. She knew he was stressed out, but there was no reason to blame her.

"I'm trying to help Jack." She defended.

"A little honesty. Give me something real." Jack seemed to beg. Kate took a deep breath trying not to go off at him.

She began to explain about her dad and how they would spend hours in the forest, tracking deer. Explaining that's where she had picked up her skills.

"Being in the woods it was like his religion." She explained. She slowly walked past Jack.

"That was real." She shot as she glared at him. He seemed to back down looking away. "Is there anything you want to share Jack?' She asked behind her as she walked off leaving him standing there. Pondering something.


	10. Maybe Not

**

* * *

Maybe Not**

Sawyer did what he had set his mind to. He headed into the caves shortly after Walt. It had been the first time he had set foot there after the incident with Jack knocking him to the ground. Everyone stared at him as he walked through towards where he could see Sayid laying peacefully asleep. He acted like he didn't see them looking questionable up to him. He knew it did seem odd for him to be there with Kate and Jack gone off. But he wasn't there to talk to them.

As he walked past Hurley who now was joined by Walt he stared up to him.

"What's he doing here?" Hurley questioned watching him walk over to Sayid.

"He's here to talk to Sayid I guess." Walt shrugged as he walked off with Vincent. Hurley went about his ways remaining a close eye on Sawyer. Keeping to his thought Sawyer walked over to Sayid.

Waking him up by throwing his bag to the floor her decided to confront him about his little knife happy attack in the forest three days before. He used a small utensil to try and strike fear in Sayid as he asked him why he did it.

Then Sayid announced something that questioned the doubt in Sawyer's mind. He claimed there was another person on the island. That he found the French woman on the transceiver. Sawyer was a bit taken back, but was Sayid telling him the truth? He also let out about the others this woman claimed was on the island. This information was questionable. If there were others where were they? Was this Ethan guy one of them?

With that Sawyer got up. Before leaving he said a few friendly words to Sayid about keeping things going on the beach. Odd for him and questionable by Sayid he walked out. Immediately Walt met him.

"Did he tell you?' He asked.

"Yeah sure kid." Sawyer said as he walked away in a daze at what he had just leaned.

Kate kept quiet, as she was certain she lost the trail. Jack was close by looking around for clues. She looked back to see hope still in his eyes. She couldn't break it to him that she couldn't find anything. So acting like she had she squat down and looked through some brush. Quickly like she had set a trap Jack came walking over and down next to her.

"Anything?" He asked looked off into the brush as she did.

She glanced over at Jack and back to the invisible clue.

Kate got up tired of looking at nothing.

"Not yet.' She said starting on again. Jack looked over at her for a second and then away. He got up and stood in his place looking after her. He slowly walked after her.

"You lost the trail didn't you?" He asked. Kate slowly closed her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for another one of his little questioning fits.

"I lost the trail? If I'm not mistaken we're both looking on the same trail. So if we lost it then it's equally our faults." Kate said back to him.

"Well I recall one of us being a tracker." Jack pointed out.

"I recall never saying that. I recall you volunteering me as one. So you could go along on this trail of yours." Kate confirmed to him.

He was hushed at her words. She was right, but not entirely.

'Yeah, but what about your little dummy trail theory?' Jack asked giving the impression that he didn't want to give up on the bickering.

"Yes. A theory Jack. That's all." Kate stated hoping that he would rest on the subject. And he did, not another word came from his lips. As he swiftly walked ahead of her seeming to try and take a head of the situation like he typically did she began to dwell on the reason for his actions why he was attacking her all of a sudden.

Thinking of this plagued her mind as she walked in a bemused state behind Jack. She had really given up hope on find the trail or a trail for that matter. It wasn't that she had given up on Charlie and Claire, but how were they to find them with no trial and with the sun ready to set.

Looking over to Jack she saw him a bit off their current trail looking through the brush. It seemed that he had taken the "tracking upon himself. Walking over to him he looked back and quickly got up. No word was spoken. He said nothing of what he had been doing.

This behavior was aggravating her. It was like he was trying to come off as a jerk. To tell the truth he was acting somewhat like Sawyer. She needed to call him on it.

"What's with the sudden stabs Jack?' She blurted out. Jack looked back at her. "What do you mean?" He asked trying to act like he didn't know.

"Back there. My tracking skills?' She clarified. Jack shook his head going back to himself. Acting like he had done nothing.

"Kate." He began with explain.

'No Jack don't." She stopped him. He stopped as she walked up to him.

"Just remember you were the one that didn't want to know what I did. Not that I didn't want to tell you." She threw in his face. "You had you chance." She warned as she began to walk off.

Jack stood there and had to laugh at her attitude. He once again turned to it into him not doing anything wrong.

"One question." Jack called stopping her. She turned around and looked to him. He started towards her never loosing eye contact.

"Why do you keep telling me not to worry about you when that's all you seem to do about me?" He questioned as he looked down into her eyes. He turned away leaving her somewhat stunned.

She stood for a moment taking in his words. He was right, but that gave him no reason to act the way he was. She snapped out of it and headed after him.

Catching up with him she kept her mouth shut not wanting to push the matter any farther. Instead she looked around. She was nearly in aw of her surroundings. Being on this wild goose chase she had never looked around. It was quiet beautiful. This valley they were walking through was amazing. Feeling a bit of water on her shoulder she looked up as rain began to pour down upon them.

"Great.' She heard Jack mutter as the rain trickled down her face. She looked down to him. Now the anger built up in him would be great with the rain. It would surely wash away any hint of the trail.


	11. Not Giving Up

**

* * *

****

* * *

Not Giving Up**

Suddenly hope was restored. Jack went rushing over to something. He picked it up and turned around. A smile graced his face as he held it out. Looking down Kate saw another one of the finger bands in his hand.

"Looks like we we're right.' Jack smiled. A weight lifted off her shoulders and did the same for Jack.

"Where to now?' Kate questioned looking around. Their spines were impulsively jolted as screams filled the air. They both looked franticly around. They became louder quick setting Jack off in the direction towards it.

"Jack.' She called after him.

"Where are you going?" She called as she ran after him. He said nothing as he quickly climbed up a muddy hill towards the screams.

Kate hurried after him up the hill.

"Where are you going?" Kate loudly called behind him.

"Didn't you hear her?" He yelled back to her as he grabbed for anything that would pull him farther up the hill.

"Hear who?' Kate yelled back up to him as she began to slip and loose her grip. Quickly grabbing onto a vine sort of thing she pulled herself up. Keeping her place for a moment she looked up at Jack who was a way ahead of her. She wanted to keep going, but where they going in the right direction? Looking down behind her the hill they had climbed up was a long drop back to the valley. Closing her eyes she turned back forward to begin up the hill.

Looking up she saw Jack's foot slip and him loose he grip. In an instant he came tumbling towards her and down the hill.

"Jack!" She screamed as she let go and reached for him. She would have never caught him and been able to hold on without him bringing her down with him. But she tired hard to get some hold of him. Without luck he fell out of her reach and sight.

She quickly balanced herself and extended herself out as far as she could. Looking down she still saw no sign of Jack. She began to panic as she descended a bit to get a better look beneath her. She still saw nothing. Pushing herself up against the hill she sat for a moment heavily breathing. She had to go down and find Jack. Telling herself to calm down she drew in a deep breath and slowly started down the hill.

With the mud and rain it was hard to keep her ground. Slipping and sliding made it hard for her to make her way down. She came to a rift in the hill. There was no way down it. Looking to her left and then her right she saw a small "trail" she could walk from the hill that would take her down to level ground.

The trail led her way off from where Jack had fell. She would have to walk back towards the hill. Coming to somewhat level ground she stood up. Grabbing a hold of the nearest trees she pulled herself to balance. Getting herself situated she frantically looked around.

"Jack!" She called as she slowly walked around. Looking around at everything she began to worry, as she couldn't find him. What if he had gotten up and walked away? She thought. It seemed too unlikely with the fall he was in. If he was able to get up he would have went right back up the hill.

Knowing for almost sure he hadn't walked away she began to wonder what had happen to him as she wondered back from where they had come before he blew off.

Coming to the valley the rain suddenly stopped. Her eyes wondered again up to the sky as they did when it started. Only looking briefly she looked back around at her surroundings. It was getting late by this point. The sun was setting quickly and she needed to find Jack.

Continuing to the hill where he had fell she stopped and looked around for some hint or clue to where he was. Finding nothing she started to be come frightened think of where he was or what had happened to him.

Frantic she began walking again.

"Jack!" She screamed. "Jack! Where are you?" She screamed louder as she came to the top of a ditch some feet from the base of the hill.

"Jack…' She slowly went off as her heart dropped passed her stomach to the floor. Staring in a daze down in the ditch there lay Jack. His face nearly covered in blood as he lay in a pool of muddy water. Kate could not comprehend what she saw. Her mind wondered questioning if he was dead.

Pulling herself away from the sight she quickly headed down to see him. Shaken up, every move she made she stumbled into. Falling all over the place she barley made it down into the ditch without falling herself. Stepping foot in the ditch she made her way slowly over to him.

"Jack." She whispered as tears began to roll down her cheeks. As his body rest lifeless at her feet she was brought to her knees before him. The water surrounding him came past her knees as she crawled through it to him. She slowly bent over his body looking in his face. This image scared her. Him lying within touch of her not waking up as her breath beat down on his face and her tears trickled down upon him.

She stared into his face intensely as she sobbed.

"Wake up!" She called in a raspy voice. He didn't move. Sniffing back tears she leaned down putting her ear to his face. She heard slight breaths form his body. They were short and toiled, but they were breaths. Telling her he was alive, but how bad off was he. He didn't even wake when she yelled. Her eyes wondered over his body. Form his calves submerged in water slowly up his legs, to his chest, ending on his face. Blood was seeping from his lips, nose and forehead. He was badly beaten from the fall. From what she could gather he had hit his head at some point and it had knocked him out pretty good.

Moving her hand to his face she gently touched over his wounds. Brining her other hand to his she grasped his face. Looking concentrated into his eyelids seeing past them somehow to his eyes she begged in her head to some higher power for him to wake up.

"Jack." She called as she rubbed his face. No reaction.

"Jack." She called louder as her sprawled her hand out over his face grasping it harder. Nothing. Taking in a deep breath she looked away to calm. She swallowed hard before looking back to him. "Jack." She called louder tapping the side of his face.

With staring as hard as she was into his face she saw his eyes beneath their lids move. Her stomach filled with hopeful butterflies. She crouched down farther over him. "Jack. Wake up! Please!" She cried nearly on the verge of yelling in his face as she lightly smacked the side of his face. Maybe loud enough she thought he would come out. Slowly his eyes flutter open.

"Jack." She called again trying to get his attention. His eyes looked up to hers. "Jack.' She smiled seeming his eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked as he gingerly sat up.

He looked around and then back to her.

"Kate.' He whispered as he stood up. She stood close next to him helping him up.

"How long was I out?' He asked standing on his own.

"I don't know. You slipped on the rocks." She began still shaken.

"Ethan" Jack blurted out as he looked around.

"What?' Kate questioned right behind him.

"Ethan was here.' Jack said as he started to walk off. Kate put her hand to his chest stopping him.

"You banged you head Jack." She tried to explain as he looked away form her. He didn't even seem to care.

"No." He began as he pulled away from her.

"Ethan was here." He repeated.

He looked around trying to place where to head next. Which way Ethan had went off.

"You have to stop." Kate ordered as she looked over at him.

"The rain washed away the trail. Even if he was here you got to…" She began.

"No." Jack said cutting her off, as he started walking off.

"Jack." Kate called as she headed after him. She was worried that if he suffered a concussion his thought was off. His whole mind was off.

"I'm not letting him do this." Jack stated.

"Let him do this?' Kate questioned after him.

"Not again." He called back to her as he disappeared behind some brush. She hurried after him sacred of what he might do.

On the beach the others had no word form anybody. Most of them didn't even know what was going on. Sawyer did. He walked alo

There were "others' on the island. People there before they crashed and from what was going on they didn't seem friendly. Looking up the shore he saw everyone.

They were all doing something. He questioned whether he should be doing some thing. Something to help find the two who had gone missing. Becoming to stressed on the matter he reached into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. Pulling one out he placed it between his lips as he brought his lighter up to light it.

Pulling it from his mouth to exhale he looked out to the water. The sunset. He wondered for a moment why Kate was always staring out into it. Then it hit him. It was soothing. He stood there for a while before he turned away heading back up the beach cigarette in hand.

Right behind him Kate was ready incase he blacked out or passed out. She was so worried about him and the condition he was in that she had forgotten about Claire and Charlie. They were still out there and they could be worse off then Jack. Dead even.

She didn't even wanna think of that possibility. Pushing it form her mind she turned her attention to Jack in front of her. She remained quiet as he did. But how did he know if they were going the right way she wondered. Slowly walking up his side she looked up to him. His face still badly beaten. It haunted her as she remembered those horrid moments when she didn't know if he was alive.

Looking away she came to question.

"Jack." She began.

"How do we know this is the right way?" she asked.

"I really don't Kate. To tell you the truth I don't.' He chuckled nervously as he looked away going back into his daze again.

She sighed as she backed off with the question. She kept her eye on him as seemed not to even be on the thought of Charlie and Claire. Off in own world he still had the sense of where he was going. If they were going somewhere.

The sun had set over the island and the forest had become a gloomy place. Neither of them really had an idea where they were and how far from the camp they were.

They were running on pure hope and that was slowly fading. Jack was more alert then he was. The walking probably woke him up. With him awake they still needed to figure out what they were doing.

Coming to a hill Kate pushed away some leaves that were in her way. Looking up she came to a horrid sight. There hanging from what looked like a vine was Charlie. His body limp hanging nearly in mid-air. His arms to his sides with his eyes blindfolded. Kate stopped and gasped at the sight as Jack came next to her.

He stopped in near shock. He had no words. Both stared in dismay.

"No." Jack whispered as he ran to Charlie. Grabbing him by the waist he tried his best to hoist him up. It didn't help.

'Kate. You have to cut him down." Jack yelled back to her. Kate ran a fast as she could up to the vine wall. Trapping her feet in between the vines and clenching the knife in between her teeth she began to climb.

Just like when she tried to save Jack she balanced herself and extended out with knife in hand. She tried to reach, but she couldn't.

"You have to pull him closer." Kate yelled down to Jack. Grasping a better grip on him, Jack slowly pulled Charlie's body over to Kate's reach. Frantically she severed the vine making Charlie come crashing down upon Jack.

Immediately Jack turned him over. As Kate jumped down Jack pulled the blindfold over Charlie's head. His face was badly beaten and the vine had cut a ring into his neck. Coming to kneel next to him, Kate watched as Jack leaned over checking for any signs of breathing. This was all too familiar to Kate. There were no breaths from his body. Jack quickly went to CPR. As he did this Kate took Charlie's hand squeezing it tight.

Watching over Charlie as Jack tried to revive him, tears formed in Kate's eyes. Charlie was not coming back. He lay there lifeless in front of her and the man she had saved a short while ago. Was he really dead? Quickly discarding CPR seeing that it wasn't working Jack pounded a fist down on Charlie's chest.

"Come on Charlie!' He yelled as he did in again. Doing it again Kate jumped up not being able to take it anymore.

She began to sob as she turned from this scene, but she continuously heard Jack's fist hitting Charlie's breathless chest. This was too much for her. She had nearly lost Jack and now Charlie. What about Claire and her baby? What if after this they found her body with her baby in her arms as she clung to it to her last breath.

This wasn't supposed to be like this. This island was consuming each and every one of them one by one. Who was next? Charlie was sure no coward like he claimed. He was brave for risking his life for Claire. He just shouldn't have ended this way.

Turning around she saw Jack's undying hope.

"Jack stop!" She cried as she came to his side.

"Stop!" She cried as she grabbed his hand stopping him.

"He's not coming back." She bawled. Jack lowered his hand as they both stared at Charlie's body. Jack began to cry as he felt he let Charlie down. He left everyone down. Bowing his head in failure he sobbed.

"It's ok." Kate cried as she tried to comfort him by resting her hand on his shoulder.

Staring at this life before him Jack couldn't just give. He wouldn't give up.

"No." He insisted as he flung Kate's hand off his shoulder. Raising his fist again he slammed it harder down on Charlie. Kate looked away as the tears came on stronger. The sound of Jack pleading with Charlie began to make her sick. Suddenly there was a sound of someone gasping for air. Kate turned around as he heart leapt from her body. Charlie's eyes were open as he took deep breaths.

"Charlie!" Jack called out. Kate fell to her knees beside Charlie as she grasped his hand letting him know she was there.

Jack held him close with a smile on his face.

"Just breath." He said looking down upon Charlie as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. He looked up to catch Kate's eyes. She cried for joy as she gave him a rewarding smiled. Looking back down to Charlie he looked back to the two with a focused gaze, as he seemed to rest in their arms.

For a while they all remained quiet just relieved to be there together and alive. But no matter how happy Claire was still out there and that thought never left their mind. Soon they would have to get up and head back. It wasn't safe to stay there with Ethan loose and Claire still missing.

Gathering strength up, Charlie was relaxed between Kate and Jack as they wrapped their arms around him for support. Making sure he was ready the two started back to the camp.

Now knowing how they had made it there it would be easy to make their way back. As they walked along in the dark Jack and Kate kept a close eye on Charlie and the forest. They kept aware in case Ethan or anyone else was to sneak up on them.

Looking over to Jack, Kate was proud of him for what he did. Wrapping her arm loosely around Charlie's back she rested her hand over Jack's. He looked questioning over to her. She looked over to him with a tenderhearted smile letting him know how she felt. He smiled back to her, as he blushed looking away.


	12. Saved, but Helpless

** Saved, but Helpless**

Making their way into the camp they were instantly greeted by everyone. Asking questions about Ethan and Claire, Kate and Jack both felt it was too much for Charlie with the day he'd had. Expressing this to the others Kate led Charlie to the fire. Helping him sit down she grabbed a blanket placing it around him. He remained silent as he had been every since they revived him. He hadn't said a word. He just starred blankly into the fire.

Looking up Kate watched as Jack came to sit on the other side of Charlie. She watched him as he examined Charlie and asked him questions. Still no word for him. Jack tried to plead with him to talk and let him know what happened.

"We're going to go back out and look for Claire the moment the sun comes up." Jack began.

"I didn't see anything." Charlie finally said.

"Hear anything. I don't remember anything.' He whispered with everyone's full attention.

"Claire." He called out.

Everyone looked questioningly at him.

'What?' Jack asked.

"That's all they wanted was Claire." Charlie whispered before going silent again. Kate looked over to see the water bottles around her empty. Getting up she headed for the pond. Jack looked up to her.

"Be right back." She assured him as she walked away. He turned around watching after her.

Coming to the pond Kate saw Shannon walk up behind her. She expressed that she was worried about Boone. Kate had forgotten all about him a Locke. They were out there chasing a ghost trial. Kate turned to Shannon reassuring him that they were all right. With nothing else to say she smiled as she walked away. Gazing over to Charlie she saw Hurley now sat with him instead of Jack.

Looking around she saw Jack over in a corner by himself just sitting there. Walking over past Charlie she dropped off her water bottle as she headed over to Jack. She came up behind him quietly. Sitting down next to him he looked over to her. He had tears in his eyes.

"Jack." She whispered.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I just can't…" He began.

"Can't what?" She questioned.

"Charlie almost died today.' He whimpered.

"But he didn't Jack. You saved him." She reassured him resting her hand on his arm.

"I know, but I feel I let him down." Jack sniffed back his tears.

Kate sat there with him silent. Gently caressing his arm. Watching Hurley try to get Charlie to talk sparked the thought of Claire.

"Do you think she's alive?" She asked Jack.

'Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's just hope for Charlie's sake she is." Kate whispered.

"God I just feel so helpless Kate." Jack began to cry again.

"It's not you're fault Jack." She tried to calm him.

"When we found him I felt so vulnerable. Like I couldn't help him. But I knew I had to. Now he's here and she's still out there.' He sighed as he sniffed his tears back.

"We're going to look for her." She tired to assure him as she wrapped her arm around his back. He sat up and looked over to her. His eyes were stern.

'I'm gonna find her." He exclaimed.

Kate nodded her head, as she had to look away. Her eyes came to Charlie and remained there she sat with her arm rested around Jack. She knew that he meant what he said. And she knew he wouldn't rest till he found her. She realized now why he was this way. He couldn't handle to see someone hurt let alone unhappy. He needed to help everyone. Even if it meant his life....

The End.....Maybe


End file.
